Silent Victim
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: The summary is inside the first chapter! o3o Feed back is appreaciated and I hope everyone's aware that the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. BTW, Everything in there is fictional! Thank you and Enjoy!
1. The Woman Of My Dreams Is A Man

__

YAY FOR STARTING A NEW SERIES!!!

Natsu: It's your first one T_T

Nu-un!!! I made a two chapter story before!!

Natsu: You could have easily put it as one story

True...ENJOY THE STORY!!! And feel free to gimme some feed back, no this character isnt that age bullcrap, not in the mood for that and never will be as far as I'm concerned. ANYWAYS!!! ENJOY THE STORY! AND REMEMBER THAT EVERYTHING WRITTEN IS FICTIONAL!!!!

* * *

__

Summary:

Pein used to have a slave that he loved dearly until one day something tragic happened. No one knows what it was, but one thing is for sure, Pein isnt going to recover so easily and will never take in a slave ever again!...Until he met a certain someone after getting lost in the poor part of town that is.

_

* * *

_

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 1_

_The Woman Of My Dreams Is A Man_

There are many slaves who wander about with their masters. In Japan, almost every one has a slave, they do treat them nicely though. Slaves are not considered something bad or good, just neutral. Since it is against the law to hurt one, they are considered servants more then anything. The only way to tell a slave apart from a master was that they had a red circle with a red S in the middle. This special red ink was reserved for the SCA (Slave Control Agency).

Slave where reserved though. Not every one was allowed to have slaves. They had to have enough money to buy the slave and keep it alive. This was one of the reasons some didn't have slaves. Because they where treated too much like domestic animals, others simply saw it as taking care of a child. Only the averagely rich and rich themselves where allowed to own one. The poor or the ones on edge of being bankrupt had their slaves, if they had any, taken away from them and send back to SCA.

Pein used to have a slave. He was part of the averagely rich. He had a great job and she was by his side ever since he was little. She was very nice and smiled all the time, she also didn't mind being a slave, not when Pein was her master. Did she ever care about him or what?

You'd think it was his girl friend more then slave, but she did have the tattoo sealing her fate as a slave. She had been his slave ever since he was five years old. It was only ten years ago when that stopped. No one knows what happened to her. Some think they got into an argument and Pein sold her to someone else. Others think that she ran way for some unexplained reason. Whenever they confronted Pein with this matter, all he did was look grimly and avert eye contact. He wouldn't say a word but only announce to his boss that he was taking the rest of the day off. No one knew why the behaviour, and no one dared to ask anymore. Every new employee who heard about Pein's slave was asked to kept silent and not ask him about it.

* * *

February 10th, Tuesday, 5:34 pm

* * *

Pein was walking back home from a long day of work. It was a long day indeed, full of events. It was the reason why he didn't take the subway train. Everyone at work was asking him if he had a lover, he wasn't getting any younger. He answered no, one of his co-workers told him that he should start looking for some one to settle down with. This suggestion had made him feel like he'd be alone for the rest of his life if he didn't find some one to love sooner or later.

"I'm 27 almost 28... I have time don't I?" he asked himself.

He growled. "It's the women's fault! They aren't attractive enough for me!" Pein yelled, he forgot that he was in public, there fore got weird looks from the passer-biers.

Pein blushed in embarrassment and walked away from the area quickly, his head down. He walked starring at the ground for hours, lost in his thoughts. He never noticed where he turned, where he stopped, what alleys he went threw to get to where he was now. Lost.

He looked at the sky, the sun was gone and the night sky was up. How the hell did he walk around for hours without realising where he was going and get lost!? He kicked a random pebble he saw on the ground. He grumbled angrily to himself. The only thing that wasn't bad about the situation was he didn't have any work for the next week so he'd be fine with that but, he couldn't find a subway station.

He examined the area around him, there where high chances he was in the poor part of town and needed to get the hell out of there before someone tried to mug him.

He tried to retrace his steps as best he could but only ended up getting even more lost then he already was. It proved to be pointless to try and orient himself since he never came to this part of town therefore wouldn't find himself so easily. He spotted a young woman on the street. She looked nice and young, maybe she knew how Pein could get back to the rich part of town.

He walked over to her, she only walked faster looking nervous. "U-um…Excuse me young girl I-"

She suddenly turned around with pepper spray in her hand. Her eyes where closed tightly and she looked frightened. "Leave me alone!" she cried.

Pein jumped back and raised his hands up. "Whoa! Calm down I just want to know how to get back to the rich part of the city." Pein explained himself watching the girl nervously.

"You're lying!" she cried. "You're just going to try to rape me!"

"I swear I wont! I just want to get back home!" Pein said backing up seeing that the girl was ready to spray him.

"I said leave me alone!!" She cried then simply ran away.

Pein sighed in relief, at least he didn't get sprayed by with the pepper. Was he screwed or what? He walked around a little more to try and find a familiar street or something.

Pein wandered around for hours more and still nothing. He finally screamed out in rage and slumped against a building. He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply. He had no idea how he was going to get home, but from now on he would ALWAYS take the subway train or a car.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!!! STOP IT!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!"

The scream alerted Pein. He stood up and looked around agitated. Nothing from either side. He followed the screams to where he thought they came from and came across a dark alley. It was pitch black but no doubt about it, the screams where coming from in there.

"This side of town is nuts." Pein mumbled as he walked in.

His eyes got adjusted enough for him to see about four to five men ganging up on a woman. He understood now why the girl he saw before was so afraid of him, this was the worse neighbourhood possible! Being a good citizen and all, he walked closer with no hesitation. One of the rapists spotted him.

"You wanna join or you wanna die?" He sneered pulling out a pocket knife.

"Neither."

Pein jabbed the rapist's hand making him drop his knife then kneed him in the stomach. The rapist cowered on the ground in searing Pein. He tried to reach for his knife but Pein only stepped on his hand squishing it to the ground. The rapist let out a pained scream which alerted his comrades. He finished with that rapist quickly by hitting him hard on the back of the head and knocking him out.

Pein wasted no time in picking up the knife and getting into a fighting stance since here came two more. Both pulled out pocket knife and charged Pein. He dodged the first one and punched the back of his head making him fall to the ground. He caught the others arm with seconds to spare before the knife would have slit his throat, the kicked him back against the wall. The other came up from behind and tried to put him in a full nelson, but he said person didn't have enough time and was thrown onto his comrade. Both rapists laid unconscious.

Two rapists left. The one who was restraining the victim let go and walked over to Pein. He stood in front of him as if trying to stall.

"Are you trying to be a hero?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm just doing the right thing." Pein answered.

The rapist spat at Pein's feet. "You're not from this part are you?"

"Yea, I've been trying to get home but failing." Pein admitted a little disappointed. "Do you by any chance know how I can get back?"

The man smirked. "Of course I do, but you ain't going home." He said then charged Pein.

Pein sighed and took that one down in a second. "Cocky little bastard…" Pein mumbled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The last one was no fool and learned from his comrade's mistakes. He let the victim go and backed away, his hands raised.

"L-look man…" He stuttered as he backed away, "I got it, I'll be on my way. I don't want any trouble."

"Funny you saying that since you attacked this poor girl." Pein said walking closer.

The last man found himself cornered. His back was pressed against a wall and there where no escape routes around. "I-I'm sorry, j-just don't hurt me!" he cried.

"What a coward." Pein said before punching him in the gut. The man fell to the ground clinging his stomach. Pein grabbed his hair and pulled up his head so he'd be looking at him. "I'm not the one you should apologize to, it's that young lady over there." Pein motioned over where the victim was sitting in shock and fear.

The man said nothing for he had no time to. Pein hit a pressure point in the neck area knocking out his last opponent. He walked over to the victim who started to cower on the ground. It was still very dark, and he couldn't see the victim's face, but he could tell that _she_ was scared. He extended his hand towards _her_.

"It's alright." He said soothingly. "I wont hurt you, I just want to go home like you right?"

The victim starred at Pein, hesitantly the victim reached for Pein's hand. The victim's hand was small, delicate and very soft. It was definitely a girl's hand. No mistake. Pein took her hand and help her up, he then showed her out of the dark alley and back into the lighted streets.

"Are you alright miss?" Pein asked turning around to see the woman he saved.

He was amazed. This woman was actually beautiful. She has a flat chest, long silky black hair in a pony tail with some bangs in her face, she had porcelain white skin that look just as soft as it felt, she had beautiful deep black eyes who where just to Pein's taste, she was wearing a tight crimson red shirt with a black and dark grey hoodie along with black skinny jeans. She was beautiful, the girl of Pein's dreams.

"Thank you mister but…I'm a guy." He said.

Pein's dream girl shattered to pieces. Pein mentally slapped himself. "I-I'm sorry…" Pein said still unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

"It's fine, I get that a lot…" The raven haired boy said with a small blush on his cheeks as he looked at the ground shyly.

Pein starred at this boy. Even if he was a boy, he couldn't help but think that he was gorgeous. Wait. Did that make him gay? "Are you okay?" Pein asked trying to clear that possible thought from his head.

The boy looked over himself. "U-um…I think I am…" he said. "But I could have sworn they cut me somewhere…"

Pein inspected the boy, he walked around him and saw that they did. It was a straight vertical line across his back. He grimaced a little then took the boy's gentle and feminine hand.

"You have to go to a hospital for them to check that cut out." Pein said.

"I-is it that bad?" the raven haired boy asked.

"I'm not sure but just to make sure." Pein said. "Do you know how to get to a subway station?"

The boy nodded and held Pein's hand. He led him down a couple of blocks before Pein recognize the streets that lead down town. He spotted a subway sign not far away and then took the lead. The raven haired boy followed Pein without any word.

They went down into the subway station, Pein paid for both their tickets and they climbed on a subway. The raven haired boy noticed that this was a train that lead to the averagely rich part of town. Sector B if he remembered well.

"Um, mister? This doesn't lead to a hospital…" He mumbled.

"I know, I need to get home and change really quickly, then we can grab my car to get there faster." Pein explained.

The raven haired boy nodded and sat in a seat next to Pein. The two where the only ones sitting in that part of the train. They where both silent, something Pein did not like very much.

"So what's your name?" Pein asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." He mumbled looking at the ground.

Silence fell again.

"How old are you?" Pein asked trying to get to know Itachi better.

"23."

"How can you look so young at that age?" Pein asked amazed.

"My whole family is like that."

"Are they good people?" Pein questioned.

"They're dead."

Silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pein said.

"Don't be."

"Was your father abusive?"

"Yes. He killed my mother and little brother."

"I'm truly sorry…" Pein apologized. He felt like he had passed the limit a little. Actually a whole lot.

"Thank you."

More silence. Of course Pein wanted to ask some more questions but he wasn't sure if the boy wanted to or not. That's right, he's 23. He should stop referring to him as 'boy'.

"So what's your name?" Itachi broke the silence.

"Kumori Pein." Pein answered.

"How old are you?"

"27."

"You look older then that." Itachi stated.

Pein twitched a little and punched Itachi playfully. "Very funny." he said sarcastically.

Itachi smiled beautifully and giggled. Never had Pein seen a human look any cuter then that. He rivalled the cuteness of a kitten acting cute. Pein shook his head and found himself blushing. He didn't know why simply because he was acting like he didn't know why. He just had to face it, he was in love with this guy.

"Mr. Kumori?" Itachi asked.

"Call me Pein." he said.

"Um okay…Pein?" Itachi asked again.

"Yes?"

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"I work at Yamada industries." Pein said.

"That place who designs houses or buildings?" Itachi asked visibly impressed.

"Yes, I'm one co-boss." Pein said.

"Who's your boss then?"

"That's a stupid question." Pein stated.

Itachi looked at Pein confused. "How is it stupid?"

"YA-MA-DA industries." Pein repeated.

"O-oh…wow that was a stupid question." Itachi said blushing a little more.

Pein chuckled lightly and patted Itachi's head. Silent came back soon after. Both felt uncomfortable in it.

"Uh…" they both said at the same time.

The two blushed and shut their mouths.

After ten minutes of silence, they finally got to the stop. They walked down two blocks to Pein's apartment. Itachi was amazed by the size.

Pein pulled out his key out of his pocket and started to unlock the door. "I'll just be a minute or so-" Pein stop his phrase as he felt something press against his back and heard a clicking sound.

He look back at Itachi and saw that he had a gun pressed against his back. His expression was completely different. "Open the door." he ordered.

Pein looked at Itachi a little longer then opened the door. He pushed it open keeping his eyes locked on Itachi. "Walk." he ordered.

Pein did as he was told and walked in his home. Itachi pulled out his cell phone and checked his text messages. He read one with his orders in it then closed it and pulled his gun away from Pein's back.

"What's the most valuable thing you have in here?" Itachi asked looking around.

Pein took a step closer to Itachi. Itachi jolted and aimed his gun back at Pein who froze. "Don't even think about trying anything." he hissed and went in a bedroom.

Pein walked over to his room silently. He peaked from the door and saw Itachi standing in front of his nightstand starring at a picture. There was him and his best, dead, friend Konan in it. He had noticed Itachi was distracted by the picture and so it was his chance to do something about the 23 year old thief in his house.

Pein waited just a little longer before dashing in his room and wrestling the raven haired man to his bed. Pein had to admit that Itachi was much stronger and resistant the ones who tried to rape him, but that wasn't going to stop him from defeating him. This apartment was very important to him and never in hell would he move away or sell his apartment. He squeezed his wrist insanely hard making Itachi drop his gun. Pein grabbed it quickly and placed the end on Itachi's head. Itachi froze instantly and looked at Pein wide eyes. Pein sat straight on Itachi's hips not moving the gun.

"Shoot." Itachi said.

Pein looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Because you want to." Itachi answered.

"What makes you think that?" Pein asked.

Itachi starred at Pein for a long while. "Well…don't you?" he asked.

Pein shook his head and emptied the gun of it's bullets. He threw the gun on the other side of the room and pinned a struggling thief under him. Itachi kept squirming but all his efforts weren't in vain. Pein was stronger then him, he wouldn't get away easily.

"What's wrong with you?" Pein asked.

"Nothing! Now let me go!" He cried as he kept squirming.

"You tried to kill me!" Pein yelled.

"I didn't try! I just needed some money! I would never kill you!" Itachi yelled back. "You saved me from getting raped, I wont kill the one who saved me."

"But you will robe him right? Cause that's not just as bad at all." Pein said sarcastically.

"Oh fuck you!" Itachi yelled and kept squirming.

It made him sad. Pein didn't know why or pretended not to know why. "Itachi, what's wrong?" Pein asked calmly.

"Nothing! Now leave me the fuck alone and let me fucking go!" He screamed.

"You where acting differently in the train…I refuse to believe this is the real you." Pein said.

"I don't give a shit! Just let me go! And why would you fucking care!?" Itachi yelled glaring death at Pein.

"Because a voice inside of me is telling me to take care of you!" Pein replied.

Itachi starred at Pein. He stopped struggling and looked at him. He shook his head as if dismissing a thought. "Impossible, let me go." he ordered.

"Why is it impossible?" Pein asked.

"Because you cant care for someone when you've just met them!" Itachi hissed and struggled weakly again.

Pein starred at Itachi as he started to struggled again, he thrashed his head to the side as he wiggled his arms and legs. For a second, Pein spotted a sign on the back of Itachi's neck. He pinned both of Itachi's arms over his head with one hand then forced him to turn his head to the side. He then saw a black tattoo. It was a circle with three S's inside.

"You're an illegal slave…" Said Pein in surprise.

_End Of Chapter… _


	2. The Man I Love Is A Pain In The Ass

YAY IT FINALLY WORKS!!! NOW I CAN UPLOAD THE SERIES!!!

Natsu: Maybe you should warn them...

Oh right...This is still a new series but bare with me and the time it takes for me to upload it, I have a whole bunch of tests coming up and I have to study...even if I get distracted ever so easily...

Natsu: Yea she's scared SHITLESS of failing

Yep ^^ So enjoy the story

_

* * *

__Silent Victim_

_Chapter 2_

_The Man I Love Is A Pain In The Ass_

* * *

February 11th 12:56 am

* * *

"So? I'm an illegal slave, the hell you going to do about it!? " Itachi snarled. "I'm not the one who made myself an illegal slave! Or a slave to begin with!"

It was true. The only way one was to become a slave was when he or she had no home and no money or if he or she was the child of slaves. In this case, Pein would have to guess that Itachi had no home and no money anymore since his family was dead.

"Then who did make you a slave?" Pein asked.

"The stupid leader of stupid Underground!" Itachi answered. "Now let me go!"

"What's Underground? A company?" Pein asked.

"Like fucking hell it is! I wont answer any further questions though!" Itachi warned as he kicked his legs wildly.

"Alright then, I guess I'll take care of the illegal slave problem." Pein said getting off of Itachi then flipping him on his back.

Itachi squirmed even more but Pein only sat on him again. Itachi huffed and finally gave in. he stopped squirming and let Pein do whatever he wanted to do with him. Pein pinned his arms behind his back, he then got off and forced Itachi up. Itachi didn't protest or anything, instead he looked on the bright side of things, at least he wasn't with the Underground members.

"Where are you taking me?" Itachi asked.

"Uchiha Itachi is now your legal slave." Announced a girl with huge glasses. Itachi growled and glared death at Pein. The woman then started to explain the rules to Pein about how he has to take care of his slave, and learn him some manners. "You have the right to use him for what ever purpose you need but you're not allowed to hurt him. Here is a leash and a collar for if he miss behaves."

Pein blushed as he took the punishment equipments seeing a different purpose for them. Itachi caught on to Pein's thoughts and kicked him for thinking that way. The woman then yelled at Itachi for misbehaving with his new master and then sprayed him with some water, something you normally do when a **cat** miss behaves not a human. Pein laughed and in return got sprayed as well making Itachi snicker. He then hurried to raise his hands and apologize at the woman so he wouldn't get sprayed again.

The woman suggested to Pein, to put the collar around Itachi's neck and tie him with his leash so he wouldn't run away. Itachi jolted at the idea, something Pein noticed and decided to do so. He and the woman chased Itachi for twenty minutes straight before they caught him, they then wrestled with him for ten minutes before finally getting the collar and the leash on him. He was then sprayed in the face a couple of times before they finally left.

The second they where out of the SCA building. Pein took Itachi's cell phone and read it threw. He learned that he had gotten orders to seduce someone and take every valuable in their home, then murder him or her without leaving any evidence behind. He looked at Itachi then at the cell phone, before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. Itachi squeaked then glared death at Pein.

The good thing about going over there was that Itachi thought that it was a hospital so they'd heal the cut on his back then he would be on his way running away. They did heal his cut, but they then gave him a tattoo that represented a slave whilst Pein filled in papers to claim ownership of Itachi. If he would have known before what place Pein was bringing him to, he'd probably struggle like crazy and try to run away.

Now they where on their way back home. Pein decided not to take the train so everyone, that was out at the time, would be able to see his little embarrassed slave.

"You're a fucking ass hole." Itachi hissed.

"Uh-hun." Pein replied.

"I fucking hate you." Itachi glared.

"Uh-hun."

"You're a fucking prick." Itachi continued.

"I thought I was an asshole." Pein teased.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I HATE YOU!!!" Itachi yelled.

"You're repeating yourself." Pein stated.

"AAAAARG!!!!" Itachi yelled in frustration. His goal was to piss off Pein enough for him to let him go but he was failing miserably.

Pein snickered and tugged on Itachi's leash making him stumble over his steps. Itachi hissed and punched Pein. He showed no reaction to the blow, while Itachi was shaking his fist in pain.

They where back at the apartment fast enough as it was. Pein tied Itachi's leash to the oven and left him there as he started to clean up around the house and decide where Itachi was going to sleep. Itachi sat on the kitchen floor pouting out of his mind. He didn't like the way he was being treated.

He tugged on his leash and tried to get away but that didn't work so well. The only thing he did was open the oven. He was suddenly over come by a huge wave of sleep. It was pretty late now anyways.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!" Itachi wailed out.

Pein walk into the kitchen. "Hm?"

"Tired." He whimpered.

Pein blushed at Itachi's cuteness. "Fine, then uh…I guess tonight you can sleep with me." Pein said scratching the back of his head.

"…You wont try to rape me will you?" Itachi asked.

Pein looked at him puzzled. "I don't see why I would…" Pein answered and untied Itachi's leash to the oven. He then lead his slave to his room.

"You know, maybe I'll stay your slave and not run away." Itachi admitted. "Underground sucked."

"I take your old master wasn't very nice?" Pein asked.

"Oh my gosh! He was so nice! Yeah! He just raped me, punched me, kicked me, call me names, used me to do his evil biddings and so on." Itachi said sarcastically.

"You don't have to respond like that…" Pein mumbled.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked around Pein's room. He looked at the picture on the night stand again. "Who's that girl in the picture with you?"

"Her name is Konan. She's my best friend." Pein said as he closed the door of his room and locked it.

Pein then walked over to Itachi and took off the leash and the collar. This way it would be easier for him to get changed into pyjamas that he would lean him.

"What happened to her?" Itachi asked.

That question was a straight blow to his heart. "I…I don't like to talk about it…" Pein mumbled taking off his clothes.

"Oh come on! Tell me! I wanna know!" Itachi whined.

Pein shook his head. He slipped on a pyjama bottom then threw a pair to Itachi. "Here slip this on. We'll go find you some clothes tomorrow." Pein said as he sat on his large bed. He clicked his tongue as he saw the blood stain on the bed sheet.

"I'm going to get you to tell me one day." Itachi uttered before heading into the bathroom.

"Does that mean you're staying here with me?" Pein asked.

"I…I guess…Why not?" Itachi said then smiled at Pein before closing the door.

Five minutes later Itachi walked out with his clothes neatly folded in his arms wearing the pyjama bottom Pein leaned him. It was a little too big for him and hung around his hips. Pein couldn't help but stare. Itachi looked adorable. He reached in the night stand and pulled out a camera taking a picture of Itachi.

"H-hey!" Itachi yelped dropping his clothes, he was blushing madly. "Delete that picture!!"

Itachi jumped on the bed tackling Pein who kept the camera away from Itachi. "But you look so cute." Pein said laughing as Itachi struggled to get the camera.

"N-no I don't! Delete it! I wont look good in it!" Itachi whimpered.

Pein finally pushed Itachi back and locked his camera into the night stand.

"Ah! You're such an asshole!" Itachi growled folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"I think I should just take it out again to take a picture of you pouting." Pein laughed then laid on his bed.

Itachi laid beside him, starring at him. "…Do you mind if I stay here…?" He asked.

"Not at all. I've been feeling kind of lonely now a days." Pein admitted and smiled kindly to Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "Underground is a bad place…I don't want to be raped or abused anymore…" Itachi said grimly. "My master raped me in front of his men…He would then let his men touch me and do whatever they want with me…"

Pein starred at Itachi, he felt so sorry for him. He shouldn't be going threw this. No one should. He grabbed Itachi and hugged him tightly. "I'll protect you…If you stay by my side…" He whispered.

"……………..Thank you…" Itachi whispered back after a moment closing his eyes.

Morning came soon and Pein found himself waking up in an empty bed. He looked around for his new slave agitated, then he heard light swearing coming from the kitchen. He got up and went to look, only to find his slave, dressed in his clothes which was very cute mind you, had burn himself making pancakes. He was holding his finger in his mouth and glared at the stove. Pein couldn't repress a chuckle, loud enough to alert his slave.

"What are you laughin' about?" Itachi asked glaring.

"You." Pein answered walking over to his blushed. "So you're saying you enjoy my pain?" Itachi hissed.

"No I'm saying you look cute." Pein said with a smile.

They starred at each other for a minute, giving their mind some time to register what Pein just said. The two then blushed madly and went back to starring at the pancakes.

"S-so why are you making some?" Pein asked. "Smells real good though."

"Thank you, and I'm making some for you to say thank you." Itachi answered then judged that the pancake was well cooked and placed it in a plate.

Pein watched as Itachi now decorated the pancake with berries that he did not recall buying. "The…berries…?" Pein asked slowing down then looking at Itachi unimpressed.

"W-went to buy them…" He mumbled in response looking very guilty. "B-BUT THEY DIDN'T COST ALL THAT MUCH!!!"

Pein smiled and kissed Itachi's forehead making him blush. "I don't mind, I'm just glad you came back home after." He said then took his plate bringing it over to the table where he sat and ate.

Itachi starred before him, not looking at anything in particular, he just felt really weird after Pein kissed him and wondered why. He shook his head dismissing the thought and sat beside Pein watching him eat his pancake. Pein looked at Itachi starring at him as he was about to eat the first peace. He then shoved it in Itachi's mouth. "If it's poison you're going to die from it." He stated.

Itachi went wide eyes as a blush covered his whole face. He swallowed the piece then glared at Pein. "It's not poison! How dare you accuse me of that!" Itachi said then pouted.

"Well forgive me. You did try to **rob** me after **I saved you**." Pein stated with a smirk.

"I didn't know I wasn't going to go back to Underground!" Itachi whined defending himself. "If I did I wouldn't have done that!"

"Way to lie." Pein said patting his slaves head.

Itachi growled and stood up. "You're being such an asshole!" He growled then stomp over to Pein's room, diving into the bed. "You're not going to get your clothes back!!" He called the shoved his face in Pein's pillow.

Pein chuckled and kept eating his pancake. It was very good, nothing he could make since he cant cook anything without burning it. He remembered how much money he spent trying to cook instant ramen, he was a sad and lost case. He quickly finished his pancake and fruits, he could have gone for seconds but Itachi was still pouting in his room. He placed his plate in the dish washer along with his utensils, then made his way over to his room.

Itachi was hugging a pillow rolling over Pein's bed as he whimpered quietly. The whimpers where still loud enough for Pein to hear but didn't pay more attention to them then the site placed in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked looking at Itachi oddly.

Itachi stopped rolling then sat up still hugging the pillow. He glared at Pein then stuck out his tongue at him before falling back on the bed and continued rolling. Pein slapped his forehead and sighed loudly.

"Well get up, we're going to go get you some clothes." Pein announced.

Itachi kept rolling on the bed hugging the pillow.

Pein sighed once again. "Fine I'll go alone, but you better not complain when I bring you back a maids outfit or something like that to wear." He said leaving.

"To the mall we go!" Itachi cheered jumping off the bed. He grabbed Pein's hand then ran out his apartment.

Pein smirked. "I need my wallet." He said, Itachi simply threw it at him.

"So do you have a car or do we walk?" Itachi asked pressing the elevator button.

"Car. I don't think you'd like to walk for three hours or so just to get to the mall." Pein said as they got in the elevator. He then pressed the P1 button on the control panel. The elevator doors closed and they started to move down wards.

They soon found themselves in the first parking lot standing next to Pein's shinning silver Carrera GT. Itachi starred at it speechless. "WHOA!!" He exclaimed looking the car over from all angles. "How can you have a car this expensive and live in a scrawny apartment!?"

Pein smirked and unlocked his car. "I wont buy a mansion if I'm the only one who's going to live in it." Pein answered.

"YOU CAN BUY ONE OF THOSE!?" Itachi practically screamed in amazement.

"Yes but I don't need all that space." Replied Pein as he seated himself in the car. "Now get in or else we'll never get there."

Itachi looked at Pein, then the car about five times before deciding to crawl over Pein and get into the seat next to him. Pein blushed madly as his egoist slave did so, "Why didn't you just go around and open the door to get in!?" He snapped.

"This way was easier…" Itachi said then made a cute face.

Pein blushed more, "W-what ever just tie your seat belt so we can leave." Pein said closing his door.

Itachi grinned cutely and victoriously as he tied his seat belt. Either Pein fancied him, or he couldn't stay mad at things that looked cute. Nevertheless it was one of Pein's weaknesses and he would take great advantage of it.

They arrived at the mall soon enough, where Itachi was all over the stores. He was like a little kid on Christmas dragging his parents around stores and begging for stores with toys that he loved a lot. Pein went threw this torture for three hours before having a forty-five minute break then going threw five more hours. By the end of the day he had over sixty bags to carry, while Itachi had gotten off with carrying two bags only. People who walked by offered some help, every time Pein was about to wail out yes Itachi answered no.

"I am NEVER shopping with you for clothes ever again." Pein said as he dumped the bags in the back seat.

Itachi giggled and waited until Pein sat in his seat before crawling over him again and then sitting back down on his seat. Pein starred at him then shook his head as he started the car and drove back to his apartment. During the whole drive, Itachi was flapping the sleeves of Pein's shirt giggling. Pein concluded there and then that he had the weirdest slave yet. He acted like a kid. Maybe it was because he never had a normal childhood? With his abusive parent, becoming a slave with an abusive, sadistic master at an unknown age. That information he didn't know bugged him.

"Itachi?" Pein asked.

"yes?" Itachi asked smiling cutely.

Pein blushed a little. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but, at what age did you become an illegal slave?"

Itachi tensed. "I-I'll tell you…if you tell me who that girl in the photograph is." Itachi said then smirked.

Pein took a sad expression. "Then I wont know at what age." Pein concluded.

"Awww! Why cant I know who she is?" Itachi whined.

"…"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE??????" Itachi begged shaking Pein's arm making him drive crookedly.

"H-hey! Stop that!" he yelped trying to control the car.

Itachi huffed then pouted. "Asshole…" he mumbled.

Pein sighed loudly. "Why is it so important for you to know?" Asked Pein as he pulled in the underground parking lot.

"…I dunno…I'm curious I guess…" Itachi admitted then went back to pouting.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Pein said pulling into his parking space.

"Yeah well, I'm not a cat." Itachi huffed waiting for Pein to open the door then crawling over him to get out.

_Doesn't look like it_…Pein thought as Itachi crawled over him.

Itachi slipped out of the car, then grabbed the two lightest bags before running off in the elevator. Pein groaned in displeasure as he found himself carrying the fifty-eight other bags that Itachi did not want to take with him. Needless to say he felt like a pack mule, or Itachi's own slave. Itachi waited by the elevator for Pein to come, when he was near enough he pressed the up button calling an elevator down. Pein was soon by Itachi's side in the elevator glaring at him while Itachi smiled back cutely.

Why was everything this slave did so cute? Pein could never stay mad at something or someone that looked cute. It was the reason he never bought a dog or a cat, when they'd do something wrong and make a cute face, he couldn't be mad anymore. This was also the reason why he never passed by pet shops, seeing the puppies or kittens in the window begging for someone to take them home was the cutest thing ever and he feared that if he'd pass by, he'd buy all of them.

Itachi took the key from Pein's pocket and opened the apartment door, he let Pein in first then walked in after. Pein dropped his bags groaning once again as he rubbed his arm muscles. Itachi giggled and started to look threw the many bags for an outfit to wear. Pein tried peaking over his shoulder to see what he wanted to wear but Itachi left before he had the chance.

Pein sat on his sofa, in front of his plasma screen television, he grabbed the remote and started to look for something good on the television. He had over a hundred channels, and couldn't find anything good on the television. He finally gave in and went on his satellite program where he looked threw the American/Canadian show inventory. Finally, he came up on Law and Order, he knew English so understanding what they where saying wasn't going to be so hard. It was about ten minutes into the show that Itachi came back out of his room fully clothed.

"Pein," he said in a sing-like tone. "Tell me what you think."

Pein put the television on mute, then turned around. There he saw his gorgeous slave wearing a big black scarf with a crimson red tee-shirt with a big black cross on the stomach area of the shirt. He had tight black skinny jeans that seemed to be shining from the room lighting. Pein looked away quickly to hide his nose bleed as well as his huge blush. Itachi tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Hey Pein," Itachi called again. Pein hesitantly looked back at Itachi again, who twirled on himself. "Do the pants make my butt look big?"

"N-no…" _They make it look inviting!!! _Pein screamed in his mind.

"Really? Well that's good." Itachi said then slapped his own ass, "Off to find a place where to put my clothes!"

That said, Itachi left again looking for a place to put his clothes. Pein sunk in his sofa, blushing madly as perverted thoughts swarmed in his mind. This was going to be hell for a while…

_End Of Chapter…_


	3. The Man I Love Is My Little Helper

**TIME SKIPAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Natsu: You fail T_T

Enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 3_

_The Man I Love Is My Little Helper_

Pein and Itachi spent six days getting to know themselves better. Itachi finally concluded that he'd rather be Pein's slave then the one of a criminal. Even so, he was still very rebellious with Pein. Pein felt as if he became a parent cursed with a stuck up teenager, but at other times he liked Itachi's presence. When he wasn't whining or complaining that is.

Itachi had finally moved in completely in Pein's room. The room was completely different, except for the night stand being at the exact same place, with the picture of Pein and his best friend that was still unknown to Itachi. Itachi had tried to find a way to squeeze out information on her from Pein, but it never worked. Pein simply became quiet when Itachi aborted the subject. Said twenty three year old still didn't catch on that the subject was like a taboo to Pein.

Pein's week off was almost over, he had tomorrow and today off then it was back to work for Yamada industries. He had told Itachi about his week off and then told him a little more about his work over a bowl of instant ramen that Itachi cooked for them.

* * *

February 17th, 12:02 pm

* * *

"Can I go to your work with you?" Itachi asked as he stuffed his face with noodles.

"No." Pein answered firmly.

Itachi jolted at Pein's answer. "What!? Why!?" He whined yet again.

"Because I don't want my colleagues to know about you…" Pein answered in a mumbled, hoping Itachi didn't hear.

Unfortunately he did. "Are you ashamed of me?" Itachi asked frowning deeply. "You're embarrassed of having a guy slave aren't you?"

"No! It's just…" Pein sighed. He didn't know how to explain to Itachi anything at the moment. "It's complicated…"

"No it's not! All you have to say is _yes Itachi you can come to work with me as long as you behave!_" Itachi said in rage standing it up violently.

"Itachi I…"

"All I want to do is see what you do as a job! I know you explained it to me but I wanna see for myself!" He said then stomped off to Pein and his room.

Pein buried his face in his hands. He felt like he was married to Itachi and they just got into their first fight. They've fought many times before but it wasn't as bad as this. Itachi was clearly making a big deal out of the situation for nothing…Or was Pein just being unfair and worrying over nothing?

Pein finished eating his noodles slowly as he decided of what to do about it. He had finally come up with something, now he had to find out if Itachi was okay with it. He placed his plate next to the sink then made his way to his room where he found Itachi pouting and rolling on his bed hugging a pillow yet again. Pein still hadn't learned why Itachi did that when he pouting, but now felt it wasn't important to know.

"Itachi?"

Itachi stopped rolling and looked at Pein. "What?" Asked Itachi glaring at his master.

"Do you still want to come to work with me?"

Itachi sat up in a flash, his eyes where huge. "YES!!" He answered.

"Then you're not allowed telling them you're a slave or show them the tattoo on your left arm." Pein said folding his arms over his chest. "And you have to behave."

Itachi smiled widely. "Okay!"

"And you also have to tell me why you wanted to come so bad." Pein added sitting down on his bed.

Itachi blushed and looked away. He shoved his face in the pillow and mumbled the answer. Pein didn't hear because what he said came out as a muffle, therefore he didn't understand.

"If you don't tell me then you're not allowed to come." Pein said.

Itachi fell back against the bed. "But it's embarrassing." He whined blushing madly as he started to roll on the bed again.

Pein tried to hold himself from laughing, Itachi looked so adorable. "I'm counting to three Itachi." Pein warned.

"I'm not a kid." Itachi whimpered.

"1..."

"Hm!"

"2..."

"Okay fine!" Itachi finally gave in. Pein then waited for his response, which never came.

"Th--"

"I DIDN'T WANNA BE ALONE!!" Itachi finally cried out. It was silent after that. Pein couldn't think of any reason of why he wouldn't like being alone. Itachi sighed loudly and started to explain why. "…I'm scared that they'll find me again…"

"You mean your illegal master?"

"Who else!?" Itachi snapped, tears where filling his beautiful eyes. "When I'm around you…I feel safer…"

Pein felt his cheeks flush a little. "U-um…thank you…" Pein said oddly flattered.

"Am I still allowed to go?" Itachi asked hiding his face in the pillow.

Pein laughed ripping the pillow from Itachi's embrace. "Sure you can." He then took a serious face. "But don't wear something like that."

Itachi looked at what he was wearing. A black sleeveless shirt with black leather pants. "What? Does it turn you on?" Itachi purred.

Pein shoved the pillow in Itachi's face before he had the chance to see his blushing face. He loved his little slave so much he had a hard time controlling himself. Many times had he come so close to jump his Itachi but held himself with him breaking willpower. It was a little like now. There he had the man he loved, at his disposal, on his bed. No matter how hard he tried, the idea wouldn't leave his mind.

Itachi finally pushed the pillow from his face then huffed, that was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. After six days of getting to know someone he fell in love with at first sight, he had to touch him, hold him, kiss him, anything. He just had to do something.

He crawled over Itachi, who stopped squirming and starred at Pein. He blushed a little and looked everywhere but at him. Pein cupped Itachi's cheek with his hand smiling at him sweetly. Itachi blushed darker and felt his heart pound against his chest madly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Pein's soft lips over his. Itachi's eyes widened feeling his heart skip a beat.

Pein pulled away just as quickly as he started the kiss leaving Itachi to stare at him eyes hazy with an unreadable emotion. Pein blushed madly and got off of Itachi apologizing. Itachi was still lying on the bed trying to come up with words to say besides _wow_.

The rest of the day was very awkward for them. Itachi tried to aboard the subject so that they could talk about what happened, but every time he did Pein blushed madly and locked himself in a room apologizing over and over again.

The two last days of Pein's break passed slowly with the same awkwardness as the day where it all started. Even when they slept one beside another, Pein never looked at him. He regretted deeply to not have been able to hold himself.

* * *

February 19th, 7:12 am

* * *

Pein was woken up by Itachi shaking him madly. "Pein!!! When does your work start??? When do we have to leave??? It's now right???" He sounded like an excited child on Christmas eve. "Pein!!! We have to go to your work!!!!"

Pein rubbed his eyes lazily. "Ita…What time is it…?" He moaned as he sat up.

"Almost seven fifteen." Itachi answered.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!!!" Pein screamed as he jumped out of bed, "I FORGOT TO SET UP THE ALARM!!!!"

Itachi watched as his master ran into the bathroom, turn on the shower, run out of the bathroom, slip his pants off then grab his suit placing it on the bed, run back into the bathroom, jump in the shower not bothering to close the door, wash his hair quickly, dry it quickly put his suit on with a minute to spare. Itachi giggles soon turn into a pack of laughter. Pein glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry…It's j-just really f-f-funny!" Itachi said then broke into another fit of laughter.

"Might I remind you that you have to be dressed to come to work with me." Pein said.

Itachi got off the bed then motioned himself. Yes he was dressed, but damn was it hard to resist him yet again. He had a red and black stripped hoodie, a white tee-shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing fishnet wrist bands. He didn't want to even begin thinking what his co-workers would say to him about Itachi.

Itachi grabbed Pein's hand then pulled him out of the room. "We can get to your office first then I'll go buy us some dango with tea." Itachi said smiling.

"Dango in the morning?" Pein asked as he took the lead but not letting go of Itachi's soft feminine hand.

"I like dango." Itachi huffed as they waited after the elevator.

They went down to Pein's car, since he swore he wasn't going to walk ever again and then seated himself in first with Itachi crawling over him to get to his seat. Pein then drove off over to the largest building in downtown with the red letters reading Yamada. Itachi's face was against the window as he starred at the building awe. It was one hell of a big building!

"Where's your office??" Itachi asked.

"At the very top." Pein answered.

"Wooow!!!" Itachi exclaimed.

"How can you be so impressed of the little things?" He asked smirking lightly.

"I've only been around the poor part of town to do some stuff then that's it…" Itachi mumbled.

Pein nodded, he entered the underground parking lot, then parked his car. They then made their way to the to the elevator. Pein pressed the last button on the control panel which happened to be 38. The elevator started to move and Itachi couldn't help but be bothered by the way Pein's hair was. It was still damp and it was almost flat on his head. He couldn't help but try to fix it.

He reached over to Pein's hair making the man jolt and catch his hands. "What are you doing?" Pein asked as Itachi kept trying to reach for Pein's hair.

"You're hair is bugging me! I need to fix it!" Itachi said as Pein's back slammed against the elevator wall.

The elevator stopped but the two didn't realise, only when the doors open did they realise the current position they where in. There position was soon exposed to ten individuals, six where men and four where women. They all blushed in unison.

"We'll take the next one…" A man said then reached in the elevator pressing a button to make the doors shut.

Pein and Itachi starred at the closing door searching for the right words to explain to the situation. When they finally found the right words, it was too late the doors where shut.

"What the hell was that for!? Now the whole office will know I'm gay!" Pein snapped.

"Y-you're gay?" Itachi asked blushing.

"I kissed you didn't I? I think that's one hell of a give away!" Pein said then stopped Itachi again as he tried to reach for his hair. "Didn't I tell you to behave!?"

"I am! Your hair is just bugging me! Let me fix it!!" Itachi whined.

Pein finally let Itachi arrange his hair. He seemed to be having a lot of fun as he did so. Just as the doors where opening again, this time on the 38th floor, Itachi finished. That was good because mister Yamada, Pein's boss, was on the way down. Itachi thought that mister Yamada was rather odd looking for this job. He had long brown hair, green eyes and very tan skin. He looked like a man of power, his black business suit also gave off an aura of a filthy rich man.

Mister Yamada looked at Itachi with an eye of judgement, "Pein who is this boy?" he asked.

"I'm not a boy." Itachi hissed then was slapped behind the head by Pein.

"Excuse him Mister Yamada, his name Uchiha Itachi." Pein answered.

"I think I will excuse his rude attitude, care to tell me his presence here?" Yamada asked.

Pein scratched the back of his head. "He wanted to come to work with me…" Pein mumbled.

"He's far to old to be your son or nephew is he not?" Yamada asked looking at Itachi who glared at him.

Pein looked at Itachi then his boss. "Sir, may I talk with you privately?" Pein asked.

"I think it would be best." Yamada answered then went back to his office.

Pein sighed then brought Itachi over to his closed office. "Don't touch anything, move anything, or do anything but wait here until I get back." Pein ordered then locked the Uchiha inside his office.

Itachi pouted then slumped in Pein's hair crossing his arms over his chest yet again. There where a lot of papers scattered around Pein's office. It bugged him how disorganised it was. If he had this job, everything would be perfectly organised in alphabetical order. The idea that jumped into his mind refused to get out, and maybe if he did it he could come to work with Pein every day, like being an assistant or something like that.

_But Pein told me not to touch anything…_Itachi reminded himself. He looked at the papers yet again, the temptation was too much to resist. _When have I ever listened to him anyways!?_

"So he's your new slave?" Yamada asked leaning back in his comfy leather chair.

"Yes sir."

"Honestly Pein, you're the last person I'd think would go buy another slave after what happened to the last one." Admitted Yamada. "May I know why you decided to take this one in?"

"Well it's a long story, and I don't wish to waste your time." Pein said with a nervous smile.

"Nonsense. You're a friend and this is a rather interesting change of events." Yamada said and smiled lightly.

Pein proceeded to tell him how he got lost the day he was given a week off and found Itachi about to get raped. He lied about a part, instead of saying Itachi used to be an illegal slave, he just said that Itachi's old master was killed and so he took him in. Yamada seemed to have bought everything Pein was telling him which was good, but him knowing Yamada, he knew he'd ask this to him again after a couple of days for a while until he was satisfied and sure that Pein wasn't lying to him.

"I see, it's a good gesture of you to do something like that." Yamada said.

"Thank you sir, but there's one thing I'd like to ask you…" Pein said. "It's not work related or money related…It's out of the blue really…"

"Spare me the details, Pein and get to it." Yamada said, clearly he was busy and wanted to get to work soon.

"Do you know of a group called _Underground_?" Pein asked.

Yamada stayed quiet for a moment and starred at his employee, Pein already knew he was trying to read him to figure out why he was asking such a question. Pein didn't know if he should lie about it or morph the truth a little. Before he had made a decision, Yamada had answered.

"I do."

Pein suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Mind telling me what they are, or what they do?"

"I hope you're not going to get involved with them." Yamada warned.

"Not at all. I just…"

"Kumori, I don't want to know the reasons. It is not of my importance, I just want to make sure you wont get into trouble." Great. He used his family name. he didn't know aborting the subject would be this serious. "Now to answer your question. _Underground_ is a criminal organisation. They are the Yakuza's rivals and work 'underground'. They aren't big or that well known because they place evidence on the Yakuza and clean up well after doing a good deed. They also don't take work from anyone, it also takes about a month before they respond to anyone's request because during that time, they look over the customer's profile carefully. They also have a lot of illegal slaves, boys or girls they don't care they just want something to fuck."

Pein nodded in comprehension. "Can I know how you know all this?"

"I'd rather not, now go. You have some work to do." Yamada ordered then shooed him off with his hand.

Pein nodded once again and stood up. "Thank you for your time sir."

Pein was off to his office. He was now aware of what Itachi had gotten threw, what kind of people he was surrounded with, he even had an idea of what way they treated him. He felt so bad, and couldn't congratulate himself even more of the decision to make him his own legal slave. He opened his office door and almost screamed in horror at the site displayed before him.

"Pein!" Itachi said turning around with the phone against his ear. "I cleaned up for you! I also booked you three projects…just give me a sec…"

He then twirled on Pein's chair as he kept chatting on the phone with a customer. Pein was speechless, his mind was forcing itself to work properly but it wasn't going so well. He was shaking like a machine with something jammed in it struggling to get it out of its gears. Finally, Itachi hung up and Pein exploded in rage.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!?" Pein shrieked outraged. "MY OFFICE IS CLEAN, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU PUT THE PAPERS I HAVE DESIGNS TO WORK, WORK TO DISTRIBUTE!!!"

Itachi smiled. "I took care of that for you!" He said proudly. "The papers in that first draw are the projects along with the customer's expectations in alphabetical order. The ones in the second draws are the objects that you need to order for projects, they already have small notes of which projects they go with. And the third draw are your many designs, that are great might I add, placed in folders for which projects they're for."

Pein starred at Itachi, he still couldn't get what just happened threw his head.

"What about the work for my employees?" Pein asked.

"That pile right there." Itachi said spinning on Pein's chair pointing at an exposed pile of paper on his desk. "So can I be your assistant?"

"…What?" Pein asked.

"I don't want to be alone all day in your apartment." Itachi said. "And since I'm good with organization and charming people I can be of great use."

Pein buried his face in his hands. Itachi looked at Pein worriedly, had he done something wrong? Pein then started to laugh.

"Oh god…" he started, in a laughing tone "What have I done to deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

Itachi grinned in victory but couldn't repress a blush. This was going to be the start of something interesting, as well as fun for the both of them.

_End Of Chapter…_


	4. The Man I Love’s Problems Are Coming Bac

Sorry for taking so long with the uploadage!!!!

I was somewhat busy TT^TT

Anyways here it is and enjoy ^^

_

* * *

___

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 4_

______

The Man I Love's Problems Are Coming Back

Itachi had come to work with Pein for two months straight, he became his assistant which was what Itachi had wished for in the very beginning. News travelled fast around the office, a rumour had spread that Itachi was Pein's new slave which was the reason for another meeting where Yamada confirmed that theory but asked that no one was to aboard the subject and still keep quiet about the old slave. Every one who did not obey this rule was to be demoted immediately. It was a harsh sentence for something so small but since Pein and Yamada where friends, he'd do almost anything to make sure Pein was okay.

Itachi had been having a lot of fun working with Pein. The job wasn't as boring as he thought it was when you where actually doing it. This job distracted him from the things he was worried about, like Underground. He was scared that they'd go looking for him and drag him back there hurting Pein, but as he worked harder and harder each day to make Pein proud and happy like he was when he first agreed to let Itachi work with him, he ended up forgetting very quickly about them. He loved working by Pein's side, if only he had known that by working with him he'd fall in love with him fast but, being the dense Uchiha slave he was, he didn't and wouldn't realise this matter any time soon.

Pein on the other hand had never thought that by letting Itachi work with him, they'd end up getting closer. Itachi was a little more obedient, but kept complaining and protesting to certain things. He also never solved or even consider solving the problem about keeping his mouth shut about certain things. every time that he attended a meeting and thought that something was stupid about someone's idea, he didn't hesitate a moment to express his opinion and insult the man or woman. Which mostly earned him a slap behind the head or a punch to the arm.

Nevertheless, Pein and Yamada where both extremely happy with Itachi's work, he was one hell of a good assistant and was now getting paid by Yamada to keep working there. If Itachi's work kept on going that way he would end up getting a permanent post at Yamada Industries. Every day, when they finished work and went back home, Pein asked god over and over again what he ever did to earn Itachi and then thanked him. He loved that boy, ever since he first saw him, and now he was his. Oh happiness, beautiful, wonderful, extraordinary happiness.

It was the perfect life Pein and Itachi had wished for ever since they had attained a certain age. Even if they both wish they'd get it sooner, they where happy they did ended up getting it. The question was, was this happiness and wonderful life meant to last?

* * *

April 26th, 12:39 pm

* * *

Itachi was clapping his hands excitedly. Pein was bringing him to a restaurant as a thank you gift for being such a great assistant. Never had he thought Pein would be this happy so fast with his work. He got to choose where they ate and he just didn't know where. This was the second time Pein brought him to eat at a restaurant and the first time he got to choose. Every place looked like it had delicious food.

"May I suggest--"

"No!" Itachi interrupted hissing. "I get to choose on my own!"

He ran around looking at the menu in front of the restaurant looking at the food there then jumped to the next one looking what there was there.

Pein smiled and shook his head mumbling something under his breath then following Itachi. Itachi was a couple meters in front of him looking a little like the day he brought him to buy clothes at the mall. It was funny and cute. Itachi gasped widely then jumped back over to Pein tackling him into a hug.

"Pein!" Itachi said with big round eyes.

"Y-yes?" Pein asked.

"Let's go to a buffet!!" Itachi concluded then smiled cutely yet again.

Pein smiled back and patted his head. "Okay." he said, "Let's go back to the car, I know a really good one with all kinds of food from around the world."

Itachi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Pein noticed and smiled at him, "You can judge if you wanna go or not by looking at the menu of that one too."

"Thank you." Itachi said proudly walking to Pein's side.

The two walked quietly back to where the car was parked. It was when they got into the public parking lot, where Itachi saw the last thing he wanted to see. Three members of Underground beating on some hobo with a picture of him in hand. He felt his face pale and immediately crawled over Pein to get in his seat. Pein had noticed Itachi's hastiness, normally he waited until he was well seated in the car before doing that, he examined his slave and noticed he was looking rather pale.

"Something wrong Itachi?" Pein asked concerned.

Itachi shook his head quickly. "I-I really just want to go eat at the buffet." Itachi said quickly.

He now looked terrified. "Itachi…If something's wrong you have to tell me…" Pein said looking at Itachi as he examined him carefully.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Itachi snapped, he was trembling slightly. "I JUST WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!!"

There was something wrong with him. Something was scarring him, but Pein didn't know what. He was going to torture Itachi a little more now, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Pein said in a calm voice.

Itachi's eyes widened. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!! I JUST WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE!!" Itachi yelled. "PLEASE JUST DRIVE!! FAR AND FAST!! AWAY FROM HERE PLEASE!!!"

Itachi had resorted to begging. That wasn't normal.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Pein said firmly.

Itachi knew he had lost. Pein wasn't going to leave until he told him what he saw and what was scarring him so much. He looked out the window quickly and saw that they where done beating the hobo and where coming closer to where they where. Itachi felt like his heart was going to explode. Tears started to mount up and his throat was tightening.

"P-please drive!" Itachi choked out as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Pein felt his heart sink. He never saw Itachi cry, and never wanted to ever again. He complied and turned on the car, driving away from the area at top speed. Itachi kept his head down the whole drive to the buffet as he cried in his hands. Pein looked at Itachi here and then, it only made him sadder then he was to see him like this. Finally, he pulled over on the highway and stopped the car. Luckily, there weren't that many cars out today so they wouldn't be bothered all that much by their sound when they pass by.

Pein patted Itachi's back gently as he kept crying. It took him a couple of minutes to realise that the car stopped moving.

"W-we're already here?" Itachi sobbed rubbing the tears away from his face as he sat up straight.

Pein unbuckled Itachi and took him into his arms, embracing him tightly. "It's all right Itachi. You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you. I swear." Pein whispered to him lovingly.

Itachi felt his heart melt and broke into another fit of tears. He clung to Pein's chest and cried on him for what felt like forever to him. While he cried, Pein stroke his hair gently and lovingly, he said no word since he had nothing to say at the moment.

Finally Itachi stopped crying and pulled away from Pein after a while. "I take it you want to know why…?" Itachi asked not bothering to finish his sentence because he already knew Pein knew the end of it.

"Yes, which is why we aren't leaving this place until you tell me." He stated firmly.

Itachi thought back when he saw the three members. He recognized them right away and they had a picture of him. He remembered the feeling of panic that took over him and the fear he felt at the idea of being taken back. Maybe Pein could protect him from all that, well that was why he stayed with him in the first place, so he wouldn't have to go back there.

"I saw three of them." He mumbled.

"Three what?"

"Three members of Underground idiot!" Itachi snapped, he felt the tears come back. "Th-they where coming closer…I thought they where going to see me and bring me back…I-I…"

Pein pulled Itachi back into his embrace. He had heard enough. "It's alright, calm down. I'm going to protect you no matter what." Pein whispered softly.

"Y-you already said that…" Itachi hiccupped.

He pulled away yet again from Pein and rubbed the tears away from his face one more time. He sat in his seat, not able to look at Pein again. He looked out the window then shuddered as if remembering a horrible memory. Pein couldn't help it, he reached over and petted Itachi's hair. Itachi jolted but then relaxed in Pein's touch, Pein smiled sweetly at Itachi.

"Do you still want to go eat somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my first time choosing where we're gunna eat…" Itachi replied and sniffled.

Pein smiled somewhat sadly, "there will be more times." He reassured patting Itachi's back.

"Yes but only one first time." Itachi replied. Judging by the tone in Itachi's voice, he wasn't going to change his mind.

Pein nodded. "If ever you want to go home, tell me and we'll leave right away." Pein said as he started to car again.

Itachi nodded as they drove off heading back into town and headed towards the National Buffet. The meal was actually a little odd, Itachi refused to leave the table without Pein near him. Pein understood why and said nothing about it. Whenever he left to go somewhere Itachi would follow, when Itachi wanted to go somewhere he'd beg Pein to come with him.

They stayed over there for a while, Itachi got to taste French cuisine and liked it very much. There was also this one meal that he particularly enjoyed. It was from north America…what was the name of that greasy meal?…Hm…Ah yes! It was Poutine. From the looks of its greasiness you'd think the Americans would have come up with something like that! It was basically frizzes, with gravy and with cheese all put together. Pein had to admit it smelled nice but it looked a little to _unappealing_ for him to eat or even consider tasting it. Itachi on the other hand gulped in down in huge bites saying it was delicious. Pein still didn't change his mind.

They had some Chinese food, Itachi pigged out on the dango they where serving, Pein brought back some chocolate cake that Itachi ate without offering him a piece. It was very eventful.

On their way back, none of them spoke a word. They had nothing to say to each other and neither where really in a mood for talking. Itachi's eyes where travelling the streets nervously looking around for any Underground members that would want to take him back.

_I'm not going back. Never in hell. Never. _Itachi kept repeating over and over in his mind.

Pein, feeling the tension in the car. Turned on the radio of his car.

_Garasu no sora ni taifuu ga kiteru tte saSugoi kaze daroSore dake de hora, warau riyuu ni naru futari da yo_

Pein smiled. He recognized the beginning of that song anywhere. Itachi tensed up for a moment when he heard the radio suddenly come on, but as the song went on he relaxed just a little. Itachi felt his cheeks flush a little when he finally understood what Pein was telling him by turning on the radio and did his best to relax a little more.

_Sayonara AaSayonaraAa_

Finally the song ended, Itachi found himself a little more relaxed now. They pulled in the apartment building's parking lot then made their way up to Pein's home. Pein noticed that Itachi was abnormally close to him as they walked down. Itachi was nearly touching Pein.

Pein sighed wondering how scared Itachi really was of this organization. Maybe they should just go to the police and turn this dumb organization in. it would solve a couple of things. Actually it would solve everything.

They walked into Pein's apartment closing and locking the door after wards. Pein sighed at Itachi's paranoia.

"Itachi you have to relax." Pein said approaching the younger male.

"HOW!?" He snapped in return.

"By taking deep breaths then going to the police to turn them in." Pein explained.

Itachi only laughed hysterically. "You think it's that simple!? I would have done it ages ago if it was!" Itachi yelled. "They're everywhere! I know because stupid _Madara_ told me that he stationed five of his men in every police station in the world!"

Pein cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "They must be big…" he mumbled to himself.

"They are! And they're fucking crazy! I cant go back there! They'll kill me!" Itachi cried. "Worse they'll torture me for as long as I live!"

Pein took in a deep breath. "Calm down Itachi." he said soothingly. "Now tell me who this _Madara_ is."

Itachi's face went white. He looked like a ghost. "H-how do you…?" his voice was trembling with fear.

"You just said his name." Pein said unimpressed by Itachi's memory span.

"B-but…I-I never said his name!" Itachi squeaked.

"You did so now--"

"F-FORGET I EVER SAID IT THEN!" Itachi screamed trembling wildly.

"Why?" Pein asked not understanding what the giant fuss was all about.

"I-If he ever finds out about this…he'll kill you…" Itachi whispered.

"Itachi, it's not like they know where you are. So no need to whisper. They're not watching us." Pein said walking closer to Itachi.

"Pein I'm scared! What do you want me to fucking do about it!?" Itachi hissed feeling tears sting at his beautiful eyes. "They fucking tortured me for years! They made me kill people!"

"By they you mean _Madara_?" Pein asked determined on getting more information on this _Madara_.

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Itachi screeched.

"What is his name so holy that mortals dare not say it?" Pein snarled.

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Itachi yelled covering his ears.

"Why? Is he like that character from Harry Potter where no one is allowed to say Voldomor?" Pein continued on feeling he was acting a little immature.

Itachi finally let the tears he was holding back for long fall. "Pein just stop it!" He said. "I don't want to talk about it."

Pein opened his mouth to talk but Itachi cut him off. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

With that, Itachi ran into Pein's room and slammed the door behind him. He dived in the bed and then hugged Pein's pillow as he cried in it. He wanted to get away from Underground so bad but they where everywhere, since he hadn't met every member he didn't know who was one and who wasn't. it's surprising this only occurred to him now.

Pein walked in the room quietly. He sat beside Itachi and patted his back gently. He said nothing for a long moment. He just sat beside Itachi and rubbed his back, this movement calmed Itachi a little. The Uchiha rolled on Pein's bed over to Pein and rested his head on his lap. He kept hugging the pillow, not letting it go which gave Pein the feeling that he would have to take out another pillow for the night.

"Pein…?" Itachi asked.

"Yes?"

"…I…" Itachi paused for a long while trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. "N-never mind…"

Itachi's cheeks where now pink. Pein smiled and cupped Itachi's cheek. "It's fine, just rest. You'll stay here for the rest of the week alright?" Pein said softly.

Itachi sat up violently. "P-"

"It'll be better that way. You have higher chances not to see any of them if you stay here." Pein continued calmly. "By the end of the week they'll have calmed down and assumed you either left the country or died."

Itachi starred at Pein for a while. He wasn't sure about this, he felt safer around Pein. Finally, he sighed and gave in.

"Fine…"

"Do you want me to bring some work for you back home?" Pein asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I think I'll just clean around the house…" Itachi mumbled then fell back on the bed. He resumed hugging Pein's pillow.

"Are you going to keep my pillow over the night?" Pein now asked.

Itachi blushed. He answered the question with Pein's pillow over his mouth so the answer came out muffled. Pein smiled and rustled Itachi's hair.

"I'll go get another pillow then."

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	5. The Man I Love Found The Girl I Love

So I'm at chapter fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!!!

Do not fret my luvies smutt shall come soon

One must only be patient!

So for now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 5_

_The Man I Love Found Out About The Girl I Loved_

* * *

April 27th, 9:38 am

* * *

Itachi had fallen asleep with Pein holding him tightly. Of course it got him all nervous but it wasn't like he didn't like it. Yes. After two months of living with Pein and getting to know him a little, he had fallen in love with him. All right, maybe he wasn't in love with him yet but he liked him, that was for sure.

Itachi sat up with a loud yawn. He looked on the left, which was the side Pein slept on, to find no one. He was a little disappointed since he wanted to see Pein off or cook break fast for him. Wait? Cook break fast for him? See him off? He was turning into a house wife!

Itachi grimaced in disgust and shook his head. He was wondering what he'd do the whole day. Obviously, cleaning wasn't going to take him all day, he didn't really watch the TV or even knew how to use it. Whenever he saw Pein open the TV he always had like three remotes before it got open then took a fourth one to change the channels. Besides, Pein had over ten remotes or about so if he tried to open the television he'd fail, get frustrated then break it.

One thing at a time. Itachi thought. I'll clean up first then figure out what I wanna do later.

That sounded like a good plan.

Itachi made his way to the closet in the hall. It was normally where the coats where placed but Pein bought a coat racket to make space for Itachi's clothes. He look threw it and took things that went well together, he then modeled them out to see which one looked best on him. It took about an hour for him to finally go with a tight black tee-shirt with a white skeleton head drawn on it followed by black leather pants. He looked at himself in the mirror then examined his butt.

Pein was working calmly in his office. He would have liked it better if Itachi was with him but he had to keep him at home for a while. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Mister Yamada didn't believe him for a second about Itachi being sick. He knew how much his boss was obsessed with knowing the truth behind things and would not rest until he knew where Itachi was, and why. The only thing he didn't lie about was leaving Itachi in his apartment but obviously he didn't believe him.

Pein opened a draw in his desk and took out a picture. There was Konan and he as kids in the photograph. The two where eating ice-cream, Konan was laughing because Pein had dropped his chocolate mint on himself letting Konan's orange ice-cream drip down her arm. He smiled at the memory. After that he remembered that the two started to cry because they where all dirty and sticky. This event occurred before his parent's car accident if he remembered well.

His cell phone suddenly went off as he ventured further into his memories. He was forced out of the good times…well some of the good times he was remembering by the annoying sound. He didn't bother checking who it was and answered it.

"Hello?" Pein answered his phone, he sounded a little annoyed.

"Pein??" Itachi asked.

Pein blushed a little, although he didn't know why, "Y-yes?" He stuttered. "Is every all right?"

"O-oh right, yea just fine." Itachi said. "I just had a question."

"Sure. Go on." Pein said tapping his hand on his desk a little nervously.

"You remember my black leather pants that you didn't want to buy me but ended up buying cause I begged you for them?" Itachi asked without taking a breath.

Pein remembered those so well. He didn't want to buy them because Itachi looked damn sexy in them and he was scared he couldn't control himself if Itachi would wear them around him. "Y-yeah? What about them?" Pein asked with a blush as he tried his best not to think about Itachi doing things perverted.

Ever so innocently, Itachi asked:

"Do they make my butt look big?"

Pein blushed madly, what was with this man and his worries about his butt looking too big in pants? Pein slapped his hand on his forehead and starred at the ceiling of his office. "N-no they didn't Itachi." Pein assured.

"Really? I'm not sure about that…" Itachi said. "Can you come home and tell me that?"

Pein was silent for a moment then broke into a fit of laughter. Itachi, on the other hand, huffed and blushed madly. He was glad that Pein couldn't see that.

"I'll be back before you know it Itachi," Pein assured, "Just keep yourself busy until then all right?"

Itachi was silent for a moment, like Pein was before he started to laugh his ass off. "Fine…" Itachi mumbled on the other end before hanging up.

Pein smiled and turned off his cell phone. He sighed and took one last glance at the picture before putting it away. He got back to work.

Itachi starred at the home phone. He was tempted to call Pein again because he was bored. Maybe he should clean…it looked like a boring task but it would keep him occupied for a while. Having nothing better to do, the mistreated slave got to work. He started with cleaning up the kitchen which took about thirty minutes, he moved then to the living room that took around an hour or so, the bathrooms took an hour or so as well then he finished with the masters room after taking thirty minutes to clean the guest's room.

There was nothing that wasn't really in disorder. He made the bed, he vacuumed the floor and that was about it for that room. He looked at the time and realised it was an hour passed noon. Pein was right, time passed faster when you where doing something. He made his way to the kitchen and prepared himself some nikujaga.

He ate. Alone. At the table. Bored out of his life.

He dropped his dirty plates into the sink and walked over to his and Pein's room. He dropped himself down on the bed and rolled on it, having nothing better to do. He suddenly fell off the bed from rolling a little too far on the right. He groaned in pain, then slowly fluttered his eyes open. He saw a big brown box under the bed.

Curious, he reached under and grabbed the box dragging it out in the open. He opened it and looked at what was inside. He pulled out a nice blue dress, it would have been even nicer if there weren't burned asses on it, and if the bottom wasn't burned up. It was more then clear that it was pulled out from a fire. Carefully, Itachi folded the dress and placed it aside as he looked further in the box.

The next object he pulled out was a thick picture book. He opened it carefully and looked threw every image. There where only pictures of Pein and the blue haired girl who was foreign to Itachi. The first couple of pages where pictures of them as kids, the next where them as teenagers and then them as young adults. When Itachi reached the end of the picture book, he was expecting another picture of the two of them, but instead there was the picture Pein took of him. He smiled and traced his hand over the image, it made him happy for some reason.

He closed the book and placed it aside. He took out a couple of toys in the box, something Itachi was guessing, Pein used to play with when he and the blue haired girl where kids. Finally, the box was almost empty except for a book covered by a baby blue cloth. Itachi carefully took it out of the box and then removed the cloth. From the looks of it, it looked like a diary. Surely it wasn't Pein's, he was far too manly for that kind of stuff…or was he?

Itachi's heart started to beat loudly as he opened the book.

_Dear Momma and Papa,_

_I'm at the Kumori's domain. They're very rich people but you where wrong momma, they are very nice. I'm sorry I was bought and caused you and papa to worry about me, but I'm okay here. The Kumori's are nice people, especially Pein. He's really cute, and he's also my master. He's the same age as me, five. _There was a hand drawn behind that text with numbers one to five written over each finger. Obviously, it was the blue haired girl's diary. _They where surprised when I told them I was able to read and write, they where also very proud and brought me and Pein out for ice-cream, but I think they only did that cause it was Pein's birth day today. I wished him a happy birth day and gave him a big hug, mister and misses Kumori laughed and took a picture. I then cried because I was thinking of you guys and I wanted you to be here with me._

Itachi flipped a couple of pages ahead. He wanted to get to something juicy…

_Dear Momma and Papa,_

_Today mister and misses Kumori went to sleep. They aren't going to wake up._

_I know why, but I don't want to tell Pein. I'm scared momma and papa, what if he wants to take me back? What then I'll go to sleep like you did hun? I want to stay awake for a little longer…_

That entry was short and made Itachi's heart beat increase by a lot. It was like his current situation but worse, and the girl was still very young. He shook it out of his head the flipped a couple of pages.

_Dear Momma and Papa,_

_Today is my thirteenth birthday, I read back on what I wrote in the pass five years and I realise how much of a dork I was! Pein and I read it together, he made fun of me afterwards and of all the mistakes I made…I may have learned fast when you both thought me how to read and write but I sure wasn't __that__ good at it! Good thing though, I'm better at it __now__. I also schooled Pein for making fun of my horrible writing when I was younger, I had forgotten about this but __I was the one who had taught Pein how to write__._

_As we looked threw it, I recognize a page I rather not Pein see so I told him that was the end of the tour of my diary. I re-read that part after he had left for his part time job at Yamada's. I don't remember everything in specific details but, I know the car accident really wasn't a car accident. I also recognized the man driving the car, it was mister Hidan. I know he wasn't dead because nothing can kill him…I don't understand why, maybe it's because he's just really resistant. _

_Damn, it frustrates me, I cant remember the name of the stupid mean master we had before. I remember he had long raven black hair, red eyes…um…I think some of his black hair covered up one of his eyes…I don't remember all that well honestly…but what I do remember all too well was his cold smile. It still sends shivers down my spine. I hate that man._

The entry stopped there. Itachi was shaking a little bit. The description…the smile she described. He shook his head. No. Surely she wasn't talking about who he thought she was…No. It was impossible…

He flipped threw the next couple of pages, he was now in the middle of the diary.

_Dear Momma and Papa,_

_I cant stop blushing and my heart wont stop beating fast. don't worry I'm not having a heart attack or anything. How do I write this without sounding too girly? Oh I'm just so happy right now! Let me start from the beginning._

_I am now sixteen years old since this is yet again by birth day. Pein took me out to eat at our favourite restaurant, the national buffet. We had fun trying things we've never seen before. There is so much food over there (Well of course it's a buffet isn't it?), every time we went there we where never able to see all the meals or eat whatever we wanted to try cause by then we where too hungry. So what we did this time was pick out meals that we've never seen before in our lives and make the other eat it. So Pein would pick out something for me and I would pick out something for him._

_We went over to the French cuisine and he picked out snails for me! EWW!! It was so gross, but I still ate it. I picked out a very popular North American dish for him, it look disgusting but smelled really nice. I think it was called Poutine? It's basically a mix of frizzes, gravy and sliced cheese all on top of one another. HIS FACE WAS SO PRICELESS!!! He was so disgusted and begged me to go pick out something different. I said no and forced it in his mouth. He still didn't like it so I tried some gravy covered frizzes with some melted cheese and honestly, it wasn't that bad._

_So we did that the whole time we where there, I tasted a __chocolate croissant __from France. Very good. Better then the snails by a long shot. I had a lot of fun there with Pein. I wish we could have fun like that all the time, but Pein has to work…_

_Anyways, we where leaving the buffet, I thought we where headed to Pein's car but he took my hand and then brought me to a shrine. It was very nice, there where festival lanterns light up, but I think it's because the people forgot to take them off when the last festival was over._

_Pein then took both of my hands, we where faced to face. He smiled at me and wished me a happy birth day and then he kissed me. Oh! I hope that didn't sound to girly! And yes, I did kiss him back, that's why I cant stop blushing. I love Pein so much._

Itachi felt a little jealous when he read that. Of course Pein kissed him before but he also kissed that girl. He read a lot of her diary but he still didn't know her name. well now he knew Pein loved her more then a friend. He flipped threw a lot more pages before stopping on one that interested him. The writing was poor, unlike the other entries where it seemed like everything was written with care. If he had to guess why it was that way, either she was scarred or in a hurry.

_Dear Momma and Papa,_

_I saw him again. I was with Pein. We where shopping for a dress and a suit for him and then I saw him. I remember his name now. I think he saw me. I'm so scared. What if he wants to hurt Pein like he killed his parents? I could never live with myself. I don't know if I should tell him or not, what am I supposed to do? I'm shaking so hard, I know that black car out the window is one of his men, they're watching me…I think they're going to…_

The page was burned. He couldn't read the rest, his heart was pounding, he had to know who the man was. He had to know if it was Madara or not. He flipped threw the last pages nervously looking for more writing. He came on the last page, there was writing but it wasn't the girl's.

_Kumori Konan died December first. She was in this apartment where she was burned to ashes in a fire. I will always remember you Konan and I will love you forever…_

_Your lover and master, Kumori Pein_

Konan.

That was her name.

It was more then clear that Konan was murdered here. It was hard for Itachi to keep calm now. If it really was Madara she described in her journal, then he was just as screwed as she was if he ever found out where he was at the moment. Itachi carefully and shakily wrapped the journal in the baby blue cloth then placed it back the other objects he took out of the box. He then proceeded to close every single curtain in the apartment and keep an eye out for a black car at the window.

_Wait…this is stupid…_Itachi thought to himself. _He doesn't know where I am now…_

Still, the Uchiha didn't take the chance to be seen. He didn't know who to trust except for Pein. Once he was completely locked in and sure that no one from the outside could see him, he paced around the apartment nervously. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live, far and away from Madara.

Itachi looked at the time, he sighed only one hour left to go before Pein would come home. But what was he going to do during that time? He didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to stop thinking about what was scarring the crap out of him and just have a normal life.

A sudden scream erupted from the outside. Itachi jumped then hesitantly walked over to a window, he peaked threw the blinds. His eyes widened as the color from his face drained. There he was, he was beating up a woman and yelling at her. He ran from the window and grabbed the phone, shakily and heart pounding he dialled Pein's cell phone again.

"Hello?" Pein picked up the phone again.

Itachi broke into tears. "Pein! Please, please, please, please come home!! Please!" He begged fear was clear.

"Itachi? What's going on are you okay?" Pein asked worriedly.

"P-Please come home! Please!!" He cried.

"I'm coming home right now, just calm down." Pein said, rustling was heard.

"O-okay…" Itachi sobbed, he was shaking violently.

Pein stayed on the phone with Itachi the whole time as he rushed back home. He made Itachi talk and try to answer a couple of questions of what was going on, the only one he managed to answer was that he was fine. He cried the whole time, finally Pein hung up when he pulled over in front of his apartment.

"I'm going to hang up, I'll be there in five minutes okay?" Pein said. "All right, bye."

Pein locked his car and was about t o leave when…

"Hey, that's a nice car."

Pein turned to see who. In front of him was a tall man with long black hair. He had pale skin a little like Itachi's but his seemed a little darker. The man was wearing a leather jacket that was wide open revealing his black shirt that matched with his black leather pants.

Pein smiled politely. "Thank you."

"No prob, just wondering if that car was any good? When it comes to speed I mean." He asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes it is actually, one of the fastest cars in Japan." Pein bragged a little. "But you'll have to excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

"Hey it's fine bro. Thanks for this info." He said then waved.

"Bye…" Pein said and ran back into his apartment. He asked the bell hop to park his car in the parking lot.

He ran up the stairs and almost broke down the door to his room yelling Itachi's name. Itachi jumped and looked at Pein tears streaming from his eyes. He jumped in Pein's arms and cried.

"He's here…He's outside…He's going to kill me…" He cried in Pein's arms.

Pein looked at Itachi shocked and confused. He petted Itachi's head and tried to calm him down. He didn't understand what was going on but Itachi was going to explain to him one way or another.

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	6. I Was Almost Killed

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 6_

_I Was Almost Killed Trying To Comfort The Man I Love_

Pein closed the door then carried Itachi to their room. Itachi kept sobbing in Pein's arms until placed him on the bed. He looked at Pein pleading him not to leave him alone. He was so scared. Pein was suffering just was much as Itachi was scared. It was reminding him from when Konan was like that, frightened, trembling, crying and very pale. He had had such a hard time calming her down.

"I'll be right back Itachi." Pein said calmly. "There are a couple of things I need to get."

Itachi was about to protest but nodded instead. He felt safer when Pein was around but he would just be absent for a small moment right? Itachi buried his face in a pillow as he waited for Pein to return.

Pein ran down the stairs and into the parking lot where he walked over to his car. He took a couple of boxes filled with documents out of the back seats, he couldn't see where he was going very well until someone took a box covering his face.

"H-hey!" He said the recognized the face. "O-oh…Hi…"

"Noticed you could use some help." The raven haired man said.

"Yes actually, thank you but I really am in a hurry." Pein said trying to grab the box the man had taken from him.

Said movement almost caused the boxes he was carrying to fall on the ground. Luckily, the very friendly stranger caught them. "I'm offering help, then I would like to ask for yours in return." He said.

Pein looked at him strangely. "Um…sure I just need to bring these up to my apartment." Pein said.

"Lead the way!" Said the other man, he was rather cheerful or high spirited. He couldn't really decide. "By the way, call me _Madara_."

Pein jolted slightly but not enough for _Madara_ to notice. Where had he heard that name again? It was important wasn't it? Hmm… No matter how hard he tried to remember it just didn't come back to him.

"Call me Pein." Pein said introducing himself.

"That's a weird name…" Madara mumbled.

Pein growled lightly. "So is Madara!" Pein barked.

"Well my name doesn't mean pain." Madara stated.

"I'd rather my name mean pain instead of impure or tainted!" Pein snarled.

Madara grinned. "Ah, touché."

Pein smirked. This Madara wasn't that bad of a guy. They got along fairly well so far but maybe it was too early to judge. They just met and who was to say they'd actually meet again? Madara pressed on the elevator button then asked Pein which floor he was on.

"Fourth." Pein said.

Madara seemed to had had a moment of hesitation but he nodded and pressed the button. The elevator's door shut and they where on their way up.

"So what was it you wanted me to help you with?" Pein asked as he hardened his grip on the boxes.

Madara smiled at nothing. "Let's get your boxes into your apartment first." Madara said, "Are you moving in or something?"

Pein laughed. "No, these are files I have to work on." Pein said.

"Then wouldn't you keep these in your office?" Madara asked.

"Yeah but I'm going to work at home for a couple of days…" Pein admitted walking out of the elevator.

"Why is that?" Madara asked.

Pein wasn't about to tell him so, he lied. "I'm a little tired of being locked up in an office…" Pein said, he tried to reach for the door handle, but Madara got it before.

"Let me open it, it's easier for someone carrying one box then for someone carrying two of them." Madara said.

Pein blushed slightly and nodded. Madara smirked and opened the door, he let Pein enter first then followed closing the door behind him. Itachi heard the door close, he was about to call his name when he heard a different icy voice.

"Where do I put the boxes?" Madara asked.

Itachi gasped and started to tremble violently.

"Oh, on the sofa." Pein said.

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Itachi felt the tears return. He was here. What was he doing here?

"So what was it you wanted me to help you with?" Pein asked.

"Right I forgot about that." Madara laughed.

Itachi felt disgust, he knew more then anyone how fake that laugh was.

"So go on, I'll try to help if I can." Pein said.

Madara pulled out a picture of Itachi. "I'm looking for my nephew, Uchiha Itachi." Madara said. Itachi's heart started to pound madly. "He's been missing for two months, he also took my gun and I've been worried…"

"Then why haven't you contact the police?" Pein asked.

"Well, I don't want to find him in prison because the police found him threatening someone or anything…" Madara admitted. "He's a good kid, just been hanging around in a bad crowed…"

_My ass! You're full of bull shit! _Itachi hissed in his mind. Of course he was too scared to go tell that to Madara's face.

"How old is he?" Pein questioned as if he didn't know Itachi.

"You'd be surprised but twenty three." Madara said with a slight laugh.

Pein was now very believable. "Oh really? He looks like…seventeen." Pein said.

"Yeah, it's funny how young he looks." Madara said.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Madara but I haven't seen your nephew." Pein said. "If I do see him, I'll give you a call, so your phone number would be useful."

Madara gave Pein a kind smile. "Thank you very much, do you have a pen or something?" Madara asked.

Pein walked over to one of the boxes. "Yeah, I should have a writing pad or spare paper somewhere in here…" Pein said looking threw on of the boxes.

Madara smirked, he reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a gun. He stuck it against Pein's back. "I remember you. I'm surprise you still live here after what happened…" Madara hissed.

Pein's eyes widened. Did Madara know he was lying? "Wha-what?"

"I'm sure you remember my pretty little Konan-chan do you not?" Madara asked grabbing Pein and throwing him across the room.

"K-Konan?"

"Yeah, Konan you prick!" Madara raised his voice. "Her fucking parents got her to your fucking parents before I had a chance to put a black tattoo behind her neck."

"W-what?" Pein asked confused.

"You took her away from me!" Madara yelled kicking Pein. "She was going to grow up to be a hot babe and one hell of a good fuck!"

Rage took a hold of Pein. He pushed Madara's foot aside and tackled Madara to the ground. "Don't you fucking talk about Konan like that!" Pein hissed.

Madara smirked and cocked the gun. "Seeing I'm the one in the position of ordering things around, I get to do whatever the fuck I want." Madara said sitting up. "You had some fucking balls to do that."

Pein glared death at Madara. "What the fuck do you want?" He hissed.

"I want to know if you had fun fucking **my **slave." Madara said with a cold smirk.

"What do you mean?"

Madara growled and raised his gun aiming at Pein's head. "Don't fuck with me! Was Konan a good fuck or not?" He asked.

"What if I say that I didn't have sex with her?" Pein asked.

"Then I wont shoot you." Madara answered.

"Now what if I say I did?" Pein asked with a smirk, he was far from scared of Madara.

Madara laughed. "I like you." He said then fired his gun.

Itachi gasped loudly and hoped that Madara hadn't heard him. Then it occurred to him, Madara might have killed Pein. He let tears flow down his pale cheeks again.

"Next time I wont miss you." Madara said. "So which is it?"

"Why is my sexual activity any of your business?" Pein asked in return.

Madara stopped his playful attitude. "She's my slave."

"She's dead."

Madara grinned. "Touché."

He got up and pointed the gun at Pein. "Now tell me…Or I'll just kill you all together." Madara swallowed heavily. "Yes." he answered.

Madara laughed. "Being gusty are we?" Madara asked cocking the gun again.

"No, I just wouldn't lie with a man pointing a gun at my face." Pein admitted.

Madara cocked his eye brow. "Oh? Is that so? Well thank you for your honesty." Madara thanked then bowed.

"I have to say you're rather polite." Pein admitted standing.

"For a criminal like me you mean?" Madara asked grinning.

Pein nodded.

"Well I was brought up to be polite." Madara said putting his gun back in his pocket. "I'm leaving now. Have fun with your work."

Madara waved and smiled friendly then left. Pein waited, he starred at the door expecting Madara to come back and shoot him, for ten minutes. Nothing. He was alive, a little beat up, there was a bullet hole in one of his walls but that was about it.

Pein turned as he heard Itachi's ghostly and hesitant steps come forward. He saw Itachi, tears of fear pouring down his face, he was trembling madly and his face was very pale.

"P-P-Pein?" Itachi sobbed. "A-are you o-okay? I-is he g-g-g-gone?"

Pein smiled sadly at Itachi, "Yes…"

"T-then why did you bring him in here!?" Itachi cried burying his face in his hands.

"Itachi…"

"No! He could have killed you! Or me! I was so scared!" Itachi wailed falling to his feet.

Pein walked over to Itachi had held him in his arms. "I'm sorry Itachi…I didn't know…" Pein whispered.

Itachi said nothing and kept crying in Pein's arms. Fear. The second he heard Madara's voice he was filled with fear, no way in hell was he going back. Pein scooped Itachi in his arms again and brought him back to his room again. He laid Itachi on the bed yet again and laid beside him this time.

Pein stroke his cheek causing the Uchiha to blush. "I'm sorry Itachi…" Pein whispered.

"Hn…" Said the sobbing Uchiha who then hide his face in Pein's chest.

Pein hugged Itachi as he broke into another crying fit in his arms. They stayed in that position for about five minutes before Itachi calmed down again and simply laid against Pein's chest. Pein caressed Itachi's hair as he trembled against him, he shouldn't have said a word to Madara or accept his help. He almost got shot and he could have found Itachi.

One thing that was bothering him was that Madara had called Itachi his nephew. They did look somewhat alike, he guessed that if ever he'd seen them in some other circumstance he'd think they where related but maybe they actually where.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up and Pein.

"Is…Is Madara your uncle?" He asked.

Itachi froze and buried his face in Pein's chest.

"Y-yes…" He mumbled.

Pein went wide eyes. "What? Why would he do this to you!?" Pein asked in shock.

"Do you really think I know?" Itachi snapped. "If I would have known I would have done something about it, but I don't. I guess he's just an old pervert! I fucking hate him."

Everything went quiet after that. Pein had nothing to say, he understood why Itachi hated Madara. Who wouldn't after what he did to countless people? He hated him, and so did many others. Itachi said nothing as well, mostly because he was hesitating on speaking. He wanted to tell Pein what he thought. He wanted to tell Pein that he thought Konan was murdered by his uncle. But then maybe Pein would get mad at him for reading Konan's diary and touching her things.

"P-Pein!" Itachi forced himself to speak. Pein had the right to know, even if he would get mad at him after wards. "I…I read Konan's diary…"

Itachi felt Pein freeze. He also felt Pein's heart stop for a small moment then start again. "…How did you find it…?" He asked.

"I fell off the bed and saw the box…" Itachi mumbled.

"…" Said Pein.

"I…I don't think she died from a kitchen fire…" Itachi mumbled.

The Uchiha now felt Pein's heart beat fast. "What are you saying…?" Pein asked.

"I think…I think my uncle killed her…"

Pein grip suddenly tightened around Itachi causing him to let out a choked squeak. Pein loosened his grip at that sound as he sighed deeply.

"What does it matter? She's gone…" Pein whispered quietly.

Itachi hugged Pein and nuzzled his head in his chest. "But…don't you want revenge or something?" Itachi asked.

Pein smiled sadly. "I was raised not to hold people against the wrong they did in their lives." Pein said.

Itachi frowned. "But he killed her."

"And I forgive him."

Itachi was now mad. "How can you forgive someone who killed the one you **loved**!?" Itachi raised his voice.

"With great difficulty." Pein answered.

Itachi's heart throbbed. The way Pein was talking, it was strange he didn't realise it sooner but, the second he aborted the subject, his voice was filled of emotion. It was more then clear he was still madly in love with her…but he loved Pein…How could Pein love him back if he still lover her? Then again, Pein kissed him so maybe he was over her…

Itachi didn't understand anymore, even if he wasn't sure of understanding in the first place. He felt this feeling of rage, jealousy and envy inside of him build up.

Jealousy because even if Konan was gone, she still managed to hold Pein's heart in her palm.

Envy because Pein loved Konan so much and he wished for Pein to love him.

Rage because he didn't understand anything anymore and wanted to yell to let it all out.

"You're such an idiot! You should want to kill Madara for what he did!" Itachi yelled.

"Itachi…" Pein said softly. "Do you have any proof your uncle killed her, and it really wasn't a kitchen fire that was out of control?"

Itachi froze. "N-no but…she was scared of a man with long raven black spiky hair…" Itachi mumbled.

"Any man could have long black spiky hair." Pein said. "Not just Madara."

Itachi was silenced. It was true but he was sure it was Madara. Pein just didn't believe him completely or _forgave_ him. Pff! He could never forgive Madara! It was his evil uncle head of an evil organization called Underground! He used him for sex, he punched the crap out of him and forced him to do some dirty work.

"You're…so stupid…" Itachi murmured to Pein.

"…I know…"

Both Pein and Itachi stayed quiet. Slowly, they're eyes closed and they fell asleep, even if they didn't eat yet they where exhausted and after what had happen it was only natural they lost their appetite. This was an eventful day and both prayed it wouldn't repeat itself.

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	7. When Problems Start To Get Worse

_**SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! AND DRAMA!!!!!!!! YAMADA-SAN'S IDENTITY REVEALED!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 7_

_When Problems Start To Get Worse_

* * *

April 28th, 2:56 am

* * *

The two woke up at about the same time. It was very early in the morning, they weren't tired anymore but they where very hungry. The two got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Itachi took out some instant ramen cups and started to cook them.

Pein starred at Itachi as he did so. He really looked like a woman… He blushed as he realised how he was thinking of Itachi. It was hard not to, the way his hips swung right and left as he walked, the way his hair flowed behind him, his delicate fingers passing threw his black locks as his eyes fluttered. He was the ideal woman, it was too bad he was a boy.

Pein shook his head roughly all of a sudden. What was he saying? He was bisexual! It wasn't too bad that Itachi was a boy! He could have him if he wanted him! He did kiss him once without the Uchiha protesting. The sudden idea of trying to get a little further popped into Pein's head.

_No…I couldn't… _Pein thought to himself then glanced at Itachi. He looked so…inviting…

Itachi started to hum a tune as he poured the noodles in bowls. He had just finish pouring the rest of the noodle inside the second bowl when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his hips. He almost dropped the bowl as he let out a yelp. He blushed and shot a glare at Pein.

"What was that for!? I almost dropped the bowl!" Itachi barked angrily.

Pein smiled and pressed his lips on Itachi's neck. "Sorry…" He whispered in Itachi's ear then nibbled on the Uchiha's ear lobe.

Itachi's eyes widened as Pein teased him, he felt his face burn up and a moan escape from his lips. Pein smirked, he now licked Itachi's ear shell earning another moan. His warm wet tongue passed over that skin a couple more times before moving back to his neck. Itachi tilted his head a little giving Pein better access. Pein smirked then worked on his probably new lover's neck. As he did so, he moved his hands down Itachi's waist and over his growing erection. He stroke the growing erection threw Itachi's leather pants. Itachi let out an erotic moan and rubbed his nice ass against Pein's crotch causing him to moan.

Pein now slipped his hands under Itachi's shirt teasing at his hard nipples. Itachi whimpered, he wanted more attention down to his crotch area. Pein chuckled softly and whispered softly, "Want to take this back to our room?"

Itachi didn't answer, he took Pein's hand and dragged him back over to the bedroom. He kissed Pein roughly and fell back on the bed pulling Pein over him. Pein was happy that Itachi was so willing to have sex with him.

Itachi wrapped his feminine arms around Pein's neck deepening the kiss as Pein slipped his hands on Itachi's pants unzipping them. He soon slipped them off followed by his boxers and then slipped his hands up Itachi's shirt. Itachi arched his back into Pein's touch, he moaned in the kiss. It was plainly obvious that Itachi wanted this and he wasn't scarred from being raped so often before, but because of that he was going to make this the best sex Itachi ever had.

"P-Pein?" Itachi asked.

"Hm?" Pein asked.

"…I…I like you…" Itachi confessed blushing.

Pein blushed lightly but then smiled. He kissed Itachi. "I know, and I love you too." Pein replied.

This reply made Itachi's heart flutter and the blush on his face darken. Their kiss was cut short as Pein pulled Itachi's shirt off but was soon resumed, with twice the passion. Itachi started to feel uncomfortable, he didn't want to be the only naked one, well so far he was, but he was going to change that. He tugged on Pein's shirt asking him through his movements to take it off.

Pein broke the kiss and smirked at his loving uke. He granted him his wish and took off his shirt. Itachi blushed madly, Pein's body was so godly! It was muscular and well carved, he also had piercings on his nipples only making it more attractive. He ran his hands over Pein's chest causing him to snicker.

"You should see your face." He purred bending down again.

Itachi glared but then smirked. "Just fuck me." He ordered.

Pein chuckled, "It's better to take your time." Pein said cupping Itachi's cheek. "That way I get to explore your body and it makes making love all the better."

Itachi whimpered. "Later! I want it now!" Itachi begged.

All form of begging was useless for Pein wasn't going to change his mind. He started to lick Itachi all over his torso earning cute mewls from his slave. His teased a nipple by nibbling gently on it then sucking, he then lowered until Itachi's member was centimetres under his head. Pein stopped and hovered his head over the erection, Itachi was clenching the bed sheets and panting heavily in anticipation. Pein smirked and licked the head teasingly.

Itachi threw his head back and moaned loudly. It felt nice, it felt good! He wanted more! No! He needed more! He buckled his hips asking Pein for more, his panting had increased speeds and became louder. Pein knew Itachi wanted more, it was so obvious! But he wanted to hear Itachi beg for it, he knew it would sound twice as sexy as the other times he had begged during the teasing.

"PEEEEIN!!" Itachi moaned as Pein teasingly licked the head of his member. "I need it! Please stop this teasing and give it to me! Suck me hard, fuck me senseless! Anything but this teasing! I want you to make me cum hard!!!"

Pein was right, that was sexier than all the other times. He gently sucked the head of Itachi's member as a reward for that nice and sexy begging. Itachi moaned loudly again gripping the bed sheets even tighter. Pein now swirled his tongue around the tip and flashed a sexy look at Itachi. Pein then started to lick down Itachi's dick and then concentrate on the base. He sucked gently on one ball and then on the other one. Itachi mewled out sweetly as Pein pleasured him. Pein now went back to the head of the member and started sucking on the head gently. He then engulfed the member fully and sucked hard. Itachi gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"AAAAAH!!! Pein!!! I-I'm gunna Aaaaahn!!!!" Itachi moaned and spilled his warm seeds in Pein's mouth.

Pein swallowed the sugar tasting cum and licked his lips after wards.

"You taste good Itachi." He purred crawling over his uke.

Itachi blushed and averted eye contact. Pein chuckled lightly and kissed Itachi, he forced his tongue in Itachi's mouth making him taste himself. Itachi let out a moan as Pein's tongue massaged his and tasted himself. Itachi wrapped his arms around Pein's neck again and deepened the kiss, he arched his back and grinned his hard on against Pein's hard on. The two broke the kiss to moan.

They starred at each other, panting and saying nothing until Itachi said:

"Please?"

Pein didn't need a map drawn for him. The meaning of the question was rather obvious to him, he wasn't going to wait any longer. He took off his pants and his boxers making Itachi's face glow with a blush as he eyed Pein's member. Pein smiled and kissed his new lover again.

"It might hurt a little…" Pein warned breaking the kiss, as he aligned himself at Itachi's entrance.

Itachi nodded as Pein pushed himself in slowly. Itachi moaned in pain, when he was feeling too much to bare he let out a cry of pain, making his seme stop until he'd wiggle again. Soon enough Pein was fully inside of Itachi. Pein stayed perfectly still as Itachi adjusted to his size, finally the Uchiha wiggled again pleading for Pein to move.

Pein started out thrusting slowly, but was soon pounding into him. Itachi was screaming in pleasure repeating Pein's name over and over again. He pushed his hips down taking in more of Pein's member, he only knew painful sex but this felt amazing for him.

"PEEEEIN!!! AAAAH!!! F-FASTER!!!!" Itachi screamed gripping Pein and digging his nails in his back.

Pein hissed slightly but obeyed, Itachi let go immediately and went to digging his nails in the bed coverts. Itachi started to feel a coil tighten in his stomach as he was fucked senseless, he loved it to much for it to end. Minutes later he cried out Pein's name cumming over his stomach. Itachi became much tighter, so much tighter that Pein found himself cumming crying out the wrong name.

"KONAN!?" Itachi yelled enraged.

Pein pulled out of Itachi quickly, "I-I'm sorry! I meant to say Itachi…"

"YOU PICTURED YOURSELF FUCKING KONAN!?" Itachi screamed tears stinging at his eyes. He got off the bed and dressed himself up quickly.

Pein got up and walked over to his slave, "Itachi…I'm sorry, I-"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!" Itachi screamed slapping Pein's hand away from him. He let the tears roll down his cheeks, "YOU SAID YOU FUCKING LOVED ME!! YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN MADARA!!"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Pein roared making Itachi gasp. "I'm nothing like him! I didn't hurt you! I only treasured you and loved you! Even after you tried to rob me!"

"That's a fucking lie!" Itachi hissed, "After I tried to fucking rob you, you brought me to SCA and made me your fucking slave!"

"I never used the leash and collar she gave me did I!?" Pein snapped, "I let you loose, I bought you almost anything you wanted, I even let you take over Konan's old job!"

"Oh, so it was Konan's old job?" Itachi glared at Pein, "So every time you closed your fucking eyes and claimed you where resting, you where actually listening to the papers I was filing thinking it was Konan! I'M RIGHT ARENT I!?"

Pein opened his mouth so say something but he couldn't think of anything, Itachi was right. He missed Konan dearly, and sometimes he acted so much like her he felt like she was still around.

Itachi's eyes went wide, "Oh my god…I am right…" Itachi said in an almost whisper. "Y-you don't love me…You lied to me! I hate you!"

Itachi then bolted out of the room, he dashed by the coat rack, grabbed his sweater and ran out of the apartment before Pein could stop him. Pein dressed himself up in a hurry and ran after Itachi. Just as he reached the door of his own apartment he heard knocking. Pein opened the door slowly hopping it was Itachi.

"I'm sorry to come so early in the morning Pein." Said mister Yamada. "I believe this belongs to you?"

He then pushed Itachi into Pein, Itachi pushed Pein away and tried to run away again but this time Pein caught him and dragged him back into the room.

"You're lucky I passed by, or else you would have lost him." Yamada said walking in the apartment closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Yamada-san." Pein said trying to control Itachi.

"Kakuzu." He corrected. "Only when we're in the office may you call me Yamada-san."

Pein smiled, "Right sorry." He said then turned his attention to Itachi, "WILL YOU STOP STRUGGLING!?"

Itachi glared death at Pein then spat in his face.

Kakuzu sighed, "I guess I'll leave for thirty minutes or so." He announced heading back to the door, "You seem to have a problem to take care of."

With that he left, a little angry to have to wait. Kakuzu was never the patient type of person.

Pein silently thanked Kakuzu then whipped the spit from his face. "Itachi, please let me explain myself I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" He screamed and struggled again but more violently this time.

Pein felt himself break, he didn't know what to do if Itachi ran away from him. He embraced the Uchiha tightly against his chest. Itachi was frozen for a moment in shock, he then started to push on Pein.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Itachi protested. The sound of sobs made him freeze again, "hun…? Pein…?"

Yes.

Pein was crying, he finally broke down, "I'm sorry Itachi…I really am…please forgive me!" He begged clutching Itachi closer to him, "Don't leave me…I'm so sorry…You just have to understand…that I lost my best friend and my first love…It's not easy to forget…"

"Pein…"

"Please listen to me…I'm not done…" He sobbed pressing his face on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi gasped lightly feeling Pein's warm tears but nodded anyhow. "I made a stupid mistake…but…Please believe me when I say I love you and that you're the only one for me…I'll die if you leave me…please forgive me…please…"

More tears poured down the Uchiha's face, he was so touched by what Pein just said it started to make him think he had a chance competing against the beautiful Konan. He hugged Pein and nuzzled his face in his neck, "I love you too Pein…" He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Pein pulled back and looked at Itachi, he whipped away the tears falling down from his face with his thumb. "You have nothing to apologize for, I love you." Pein said then pressed his lips over Itachi's.

"No…" Itachi declined breaking the kiss, "Madara's gotten to me…and so has my jealousy…I'm the one who should apologize…"

Pein embraced Itachi again, "Just…stay with me…forever…" Pein whispered.

"Okay…"

_**END of This chapter…**_


	8. When Things Get Worse

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 8_

_When Things get worse_

"It's safe to say that you and Itachi are in danger." Kakuzu said sipping on some of the black tea Pein made.

"Why would you think that?" Pein asked a little worried.

Kakuzu looked at Itachi who was sleeping, his head on Pein's lap using it as a pillow. "Your slave is the reason." Kakuzu answered.

"I know Madara has an obsession with Itachi for some reason…but he doesn't know I have him." Pein said stroking Itachi's hair.

"Pein…remember Konan-chan?" Kakuzu asked.

Pein nodded.

"He killed her, he found her one day." Kakuzu admitted, "He followed her back home, and observed her for a while. He tortured her mentally and then burned your apartment room."

Pein froze, the memory…the wretched memory…

_Pein laid a white rose in front of the grave of his parents. He starred at it for a while remembering the good times he had when they were around. Even if they were gone, the good times never stopped especially since Konan was around to fuel Pein with amusement. Today was his seventeenth birthday, he felt a pit of emptiness in his stomach now that his parents weren't there anymore to wish him happy birthday. _

_At least he had Konan._

_His precious Konan._

_He loved her more than anything in the world and vowed to protect her, just like she vowed to protect him._

_Now a days, Konan's been acting strange. Pein wondered why and what had happened to make her suddenly act like that. He'd say she was acting paranoid and was always on full alert, which was probably the case since her eyes kept darting everywhere when they went out for a walk or something. _

"_That's going to change!" Pein promised to Konan even if she wasn't there with him. He was going to make her feel safe no matter what._

_At that moment his cell phone rang, the tune Byakuya started and so he knew that it was Konan. "Hello?" He answered._

"_P-Pein! Please come home!" Konan begged her voice trembling._

"_Konan? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Pein asked walking over to his car pretty fast._

"_N-No…" She sobbed. "I cant get out! The door are locked from the outside I-"_

_The line was cut. Pein's heart throbbed. He knew something was really wrong. He jumped in his car and dialled the police department. He told them the situation and where he lived so that they could help Konan and himself if there really was an emergency. When he got over to his apartment. He starred wide eyes at the site in front of him._

_His home was engulfed in flames and the fire department had a hard time controlling the fire. "Konan!" He screamed running over to the burning apartment._

_Two cops stopped him from going any closer then he already was. "Sir! You cant come near! It's dangerous!" They struggled. "I have to save Konan!" He cried trying to push his way through._

"_Sir! Everyone has been evacuated from the building!" Said one of the two men._

"_No! She's still in there! She told me that she was locked inside and couldn't get out!" Pein screamed._

_He finally broke from their grip and entered the apartment engulfed in the flames of hell._

_The next thing he knew, he was in the hospital with second degree burns on his arms and legs. He looked around hazily and sat up. A doctor entered the room soon after he woke up. He told him the situation and how he ended up there, the doctor didn't waste anytime to school him for being stupid. He didn't care, all he wanted to know was if Konan was safe and okay._

"_I'm sorry sir." Said the doctor slowly. "The fire started from your room, she was locked in and couldn't get out. She ended up burning to death, terribly sorry for your lost."_

_If it ever was possible for a heart to literally tear itself apart, Pein's heart would have. He lost it. The last thing he ever had that meant something to him. He lost it. _

_Even if he was shocked and hurting incredibly bad, he wasn't able to cry. He felt numb and wanted to be alone. He needed to think, he needed to…to…he needed to see Konan…but that was impossible now that she was gone forever. The sadness and sorrow fell on him like a ton of bricks forcing him to cry. Cry so hard that after that, he wouldn't be able to cry anymore._

_He got the apartment reconstructed the exact same way it was before, held a small funeral for Konan and then lived quietly. Kakuzu was the only one put aware of Konan's death. People asked him what had happened to Konan, but he only ignored them and became numb whenever hearing her name. He missed her terribly._

It got him thinking. What if Kakuzu didn't catch Itachi and he ran away. What if Madara found him and killed him? Then it would be like the Konan incident all over again. He wasn't able to protect Konan back then but he sure as hell would protect Itachi. This time he wasn't going to screw up.

Pein patted Itachi's hair. "Do you think Madara will ever find Itachi?" He asked.

Kakuzu looked Pein straight in the eyes. "Yes." He answered.

Pein had no reactions what so ever. "I see…I cant run from him can I?"

"I'm afraid not." Kakuzu said. "He has men placed everywhere, all over the world."

Pein stroke Itachi's cheek gently. "Tell me Kakuzu…How do you know so much about Madara?" Pein asked looking at his friend straight in the eye.

Kakuzu sighed and got up from his chair. He put his cup of black tea down and pulled out a gun. Pein immediately threw the sofa back for protection as Kakuzu fired a couple of shots. Itachi woke up instantly aware of the gun fight going on.

"I'm one of Madara's men." He said. "I was recently ordered to dispose of you and bring Itachi back to Underground."

"You fucking traitor!" Pein yelled overwhelmed with his friend's betrayal.

"Since you're about to die, I guess I wont hide it from you." Kakuzu said walking over to the sofa. "I was the one who rigged your room to burst into flames like it did. It was Madara's order."

Pein was now boiling with rage. This was so out of nowhere. His friend giving him a lot of information on Madara and Konan's death and then suddenly turning on him. His heart ached, he had to protect Itachi but something was keeping him from hurting Kakuzu. He may now be his enemy, but he still felt some kind of friendship bond for him…

Lost in his thoughts, Pein didn't notice that Itachi took action. He waited for Kakuzu to come close enough to the sofa then jumped out of the hiding spot and tackled Kakuzu. Kakuzu fell to the ground with a loud thump awakening Pein from his thoughts and jumping out of the hiding spot. He saw the gun slide away from Kakuzu and Itachi and took advantage of this to go grab it. He pointed the gun at Kakuzu and ordered him not to move as he made his way over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Itachi hissed still on top of Kakuzu.

"Calling the police." Pein answered.

Itachi got off of Kakuzu and walked over to Pein. "Are you stupid! Madara has men placed EVERYWHERE! Even in the police department!" Itachi said aggressively.

Pein put the phone down. "Then what should I do?" He asked.

"Kill him." Itachi said in a cold tone.

Pein's heart thumped. "W-what?"

"You heard me Pein! You have to kill him!" Itachi said.

Pein dropped the gun. "I-I cant do that…" He said.

Kakuzu shot up and lunged for the gun. Itachi reacted faster then the traitor and grabbed the gun. As fast as lightning, before Pein could do anything, Itachi turned around and shot Kakuzu. Kakuzu fell to the ground and started to bleed a lot. Pein looked at Itachi then Kakuzu a couple of times before kneeling beside his old friend.

"Ma…dara…will get you Pein…" Kakuzu said. "You…have to run…because…you…cant hide…"

Pein couldn't help but let a tear pass. "I don't get it…why Kakuzu? I thought we were friends…" He said in an almost whisper.

Kakuzu forced a smile. "We…are…N-now…" Kakuzu opened his suit to reveal a time bomb strapped on his chest. There were two minutes left. "Run!"

Itachi, knowing that Pein wouldn't move, grabbed Pein and dragged him out of the apartment. They made a lot of noise on the way and screamed over and over again that there was a bomb set to blow in two minutes. Almost everyone made it out in time when it blew up. The entire apartment was destroyed, and there was no fixing it. A lot of ambulances arrived to carry the injured away. There were only two deaths, Kakuzu's and an old man's.

Between all the chaos, Pein was able to slip away from Itachi for a moment. He sat on a seat for a moment and buried his face in his hands.

"Why is this happening?" He asked himself out loud.

"Your parents are the reason." Said a familiar voice coming from the left.

Pein flinched and looked beside him to see Madara in a poorly disguised. He was wearing a make moustache and sun glasses. Pein growled and was about to scream Madara's name but before he could do that, Madara covered it. He then hit one of Pein's pressure points knocking him out.

Itachi got out of the huge crowed looking for Pein. He didn't know for how long he was gone but he had to find him. He didn't really feel secure without him there by his side. He walked over to a bench not far from the crowd where he saw a fake moustache and glasses lying.

"Pein?"

Pein found himself tied up in a dark alley, he saw the smoke in the sky so he knew he wasn't far away from his apartment. He looked in front of him expecting to see Madara but saw no one. He looked around and saw no one, he was alone. This confused him somewhat.

He then heard steps not far away from where he was and started to call for help. When he saw someone emerge into the alley, he was only disappointed to find out it was Madara carrying a grocery bag. He smiled friendly.

"You're awake!" He said and sat next to Pein. "I bought us some ice cream!"

Pein glared at Madara as he pulled out four flavours of ice cream.

"I have vanilla, chocolate, mango and chocolate mint." Madara said smiling. "Which one do you want?"

Pein didn't answer and only starred at Madara giving him a dirty look.

"Fine, you'll just get the chocolate mint flavour if y-"

"Chocolate…" Pein mumbled quickly. "I want chocolate…"

Madara smiled and untied Pein's hands. Pein then got up and tried to run away but the sound of a gun cocking made him stop.

"Sit back down." Madara ordered.

Pein glared again and sat back next to Madara. Madara scooted over to Pein and gave him the chocolate ice cream. Pein unwrapped it and starred at it for a while then licked it carefully making Madara giggle. Pein gave a strange look to Madara.

"Oh don't mind me." He said giggling. He took the mango flavoured ice cream and unwrapped that one as well. "Mango's my favourite flavour. I don't like the fruit but the ice-cream flavour is great!"

Pein kept starring strangely at Madara. He really didn't understand him.

"Why do you keep starring at me like that?" Madara asked, he then blushed lightly which surprised Pein a little. "Are you picturing me doing naughty things to you?"

Pein couldn't help but blush. "W-What! No!"

Madara giggled. "I was kidding!" he said and started to fuck his ice cream in a very sexual way. Pein gulped loudly blushing a little more, he was unable to take his eyes off of him as he did so. "I bet you liked that don't you?"

Pein glared at Madara unable to say anything at the moment. Madara giggled again.

"Relax, I was just teasing!" He said.

"Didn't really look like it…" Pein mumbled to himself.

There was a moment of silence as Madara ate his ice cream. When he finished he licked his lips and moaned in delight.

"That was yummy." He said and threw the stick at the other end of the alley. He looked over at Pein. "You're only half done yours! You better hurry up before it melts!"

Pein rolled his eyes and ate it a little more.

"Which do you want? Vanilla or Chocolate mint?" Madara asked fishing through the bag.

"Vanilla." Pein said.

Madara pulled out the chocolate mint ice cream and threw it at the other end of the alley with his random stick.

"Why'd you do that? It's a waste!" Pein schooled.

"But I don't like chocolate mint…" Madara said innocently.

Pein starred at him blankly for a while then went back to eating his chocolate ice cream. Madara starred at Pein the whole time he was finishing his ice cream. Pein thought it was very awkward and so decided against eating the vanilla ice cream, which Madara threw at the end of the alley as well. Pein sighed at Madara's strange behaviour, but he knew what was going to come after this kind but odd behaviour.

"You lied to me." Madara said in a serious tone.

"So?" Pein snarled.

"So you lied to me! You told me that you didn't know who Itachi was or where he was!" Madara said pulling out his gun in a fit of rage.

"Why would I tell you?" Pein hissed, "You'd only rape him and beat him!"

Madara cocked his eyebrow curiously. "How do you know about that?" He asked.

Pein stayed quiet, realising he said something he probably shouldn't have.

"Itachi told you didn't he?"

Pein stayed quieter. He didn't know what to say to make Madara think otherwise.

Madara grinned and got up. "I'm going to let Itachi with you for a little longer 'cause I like you so much." Madara said grinning and walked over to the entrance of the alley. "Be warned that the second I want him back, I'll take him back no matter what."

Without another word added from him or Pein, Madara left. Pein shot up and chased after him for a couple of seconds but when he got out of the alley, Madara was nowhere in sight.

"Pein!"

Pein turned from where the sound came and saw Itachi running towards him. He jumped in his arms almost making Pein fall over but he managed to keep that from happening.

"You idiot!" He screamed punching Pein's chest.

Pein grunted lightly and caught Itachi's fists so he wouldn't be punched again.

"How didn't you know that he worked for Madara!" Itachi yelled tears pouring down his beautiful face. Pein hugged Itachi, pressing his head into his chest and tried to calm him down with that simple act.

"I'm sorry Itachi…" Pein mumbled.

He felt numb.

He didn't know why.

Maybe it was because of what Madara had said to him. That he would take Itachi away when he felt like it no matter what. The thought of Pein being separated from Itachi scared him and sickened him. Without realising it, he clung to Itachi tightly shaking slightly as if he'd disappear if he didn't hold on any tighter.

"P-Pein…" Itachi stuttered not liking how tight he was held.

Pein snapped out of it and loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry…Itachi…" Pein said tilting Itachi's head up. "I really am…"

Itachi looked a little confused at Pein, "Pein…what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing…I love you…" Pein said then kissed Itachi.

Itachi pulled away in shock. "N-no…y-you didn't meet with h-him did you?" Itachi asked backing away.

Pein quickly grabbed Itachi and held him to his chest again. "No…don't worry. I…Kakuzu…" Pein was at lost at words and didn't know how to lie to Itachi.

"The loss of Kakuzu?" Itachi asked rubbing the tears away.

Pein nodded.

"Yea that's it…"

How could he ever tell him that one day he'd get taken away and he couldn't do a thing about it? He could never tell that to Itachi…he loved him too much. Then what could he do to keep Itachi with him?

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	9. Count Down To Take Away

_Silent Victim_

_Chapter 9_

_The Count Down To Take Away_

"You're room 789. Here's your key." Said the lady at the reception's desk.

Pein nodded and took the keys. "Thank you." He said and lead Itachi over to the room.

"So we're staying here for now?" Itachi asked holding Pein's arm. He started that cute behaviour when they left the alley.

Pein nodded.

"Where are we going to live after?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm going to pay for that apartment to be rebuilt the exact same way it was before." Pein announced bluntly.

"What? Why? It's a waste of money!" Itachi protested.

"I have more then enough money to waste." Pein uttered.

Itachi looked at Pein with worried eyes as they called an elevator. They didn't speak until they got in the elevator and pressed to get onto the seventh floor. Luckily, it was just them two in the moving room. "Pein what's wrong?" Itachi asked again.

"I'm fine…Just a little…shocked." Pein said slowly, he forced a smile but it wasn't all that convincing.

Itachi slammed the emergency button of the elevator making it stop. "I don't believe you." Itachi said giving a hard stare at Pein.

Pein was trying to think of something desperately, anything that could get him out of this situation.

"I know there's something else wrong." Itachi said.

"Like what?" Pein asked stalling.

"I don't know, that's what I want you to tell me."

"How do you know there's something wrong?" Pein asked, this would not only stall but help Pein mask away his troubles.

"You're acting emotionless." Itachi said. "When you're talking to me, you speak only in one tone, you don't look at me, you don't smile. You look like a shell."

Right.

Now Pein had to fix that. The problem was that it was hard enough as it was. He lost one of his closest friends, his home, he was threatened by a maniac and he lost all the reminders of Konan. He was sure of it. Nothing in that room survived. It was in a box, but it was probably turned into ashes now.

Thinking of that made Pein think of a half lie. "Well Itachi…I lost a friend." Pein started looking at Itachi. He decided not to hide the sadness in his eyes anymore. "I lost my home, I lost the reminders of Konan and I could have lost you as well."

Itachi flinched lightly. "B-but you didn't lose me." He said in a low voice. "And you're rebuilding your home…"

"Something once lost will never return." Pein said in a dark voice that even surprised him. This was probably the darkest time in his entire life.

Itachi gasped lightly, he tried saying something, anything that would contradict Pein but nothing came to mind. He averted his gaze to the ground and glared. Suddenly a voice rang through the speaker that shocked them both.

"Heeeey! Peeein! I need money!" Madara's whinny voice resonated.

They both glared at the speaker.

"W…Why would you need money?" Pein asked.

Madara laughed, "Well…it's a long story…" He mumbled. "Basically my car got repossessed…My money and bus tickets were in it and now I need money for the bus."

"U-uh…" Pein looked at Itachi and then back at the speaker. "S-sure?"

"Great!" Said Madara in a peppy voice that was totally fake but appeared so real. "Oh and by the way, the lady behind the counter is dead and wanted to tell you that the elevator was gunna restart in a minute and not to panic."

"Y-you killed her!" Pein shrieked.

"She wouldn't lemme talk with you otherwise." Madara said in a childish, innocent voice. He sounded like a five year old to be honest.

"Bastard…" Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Madara gasped. "ITACHI-CHAN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE SUCH LANGUAGE!" Madara schooled.

Itachi growled, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" He yelled.

Pein quickly proceeded to grab Itachi and cover his mouth before he said anything more. It was silent for a moment as they waited for Madara to speak. Pein tried to calm Itachi down but it was hard enough to do. Itachi was on the verge of tears and was shaking so bad.

Suddenly insane laughter erupted from the speaker, Pein and Itachi stopped moving and listened frightened out of their minds to what Madara was going to say.

"What am I going to do about it?" He asked, his voice didn't sound like the one of a five year old but a grown man. It was very menacing and sent shivers down their spines. "I'll take you _home_."

Pein held Itachi tighter and turned him away from the speaker even though there was no camera in it, so Madara couldn't see them. "No!" Pein yelled. "He's mine! He's mine not yours!"

Madara was quiet for a moment.

"You're lucky I like you Pein…"

The elevator started to move again, but instead of continuing upwards it went down wards. The two gasped and looked around the elevator for some way to stop it. Itachi tried pressing the emergency button again to stop it but it didn't work.

"Pein…he's going to kill us…" Itachi said falling on the floor.

"No he-"

Before he could finish his sentence the elevator doors opened. Pein glared daggers at the ones waiting for them. There was Madara and five more men. Madara snapped his fingers, the four of the five men grabbed Pein and the other grabbed Itachi. They dragged them out of the elevator and then pushed them down on the ground. All pulled out a gun and pointed them at Pein.

"You know I'm still upset that you lied to me." Madara said passing a hand through his black hair.

Pein glared death at Madara. "So? You lied to me!"

Madara smirked. "I did? When was that?" he asked in a playful tone. "I only spoke the truth about Itachi and Konan. Itachi was missing for two months, Konan was my slave but escaped, Itachi had a gun, Konan should have been mine, Itachi was hanging around a bad crowd but is a good kid. What here is a lie?"

Pein growled. He was sure that Madara had lied to him at some point. He glared at the ground in defeat unable to think of anything.

Madara laughed. "That's what I thought." He walked over to Itachi and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt lifting him from the ground.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Pein yelled trying to get away from the four men pinning him down.

Madara looked at Pein and grinned evilly. He pressed his lips against Itachi's in a demanding kiss enraging Pein. "What can you do about it? I can touch him all I want." Madara said. He threw Itachi back on the ground and thought of a nice idea.

"Nozuka." Madara strictly said.

"Yes?" The fifth men by the name of Nozuka said.

"Strip my dearest Itachi, will you?" Madara said looking at Pein the whole time.

Pein's eyes widened and he started to fight even more then before for his freedom. Madara laughed. He loved Pein's desperate attempts to help Itachi. Nozuka moved over to Itachi who backed away from him. Madara caught a glimpse of said movement to get away.

"Hold it for a moment Nozuka." Madara said raising his hand.

Nozuka obeyed and halted all movements.

"Itachi…It's come to my ears that you fancy Pein correct?" Madara asked.

Itachi slowly nodded.

Madara pulled out a gun of his own and pressed it against Pein's head. "Now if you resist dearest Nozuka, I'll redecorate the walls with Pein's guts and blood."

Itachi's eyes started to water up. He didn't know what to do to protect or help Pein, or even to save himself. He might as well just listen to his uncle.

Madara looked at Nozuka and nodded. Nozuka nodded back and proceeded to strip Itachi. Itachi didn't resist and let Nozuka rip the clothes off of him. In mere moments he was naked.

Madara smirked and nodded. "Thank you Nozuka." he said.

Nozuka nodded and stayed near Itachi to make sure he wasn't about to run away. Madara glanced down and looked at Pein. He had a small blush on his cheeks but he didn't stop struggling.

"You like his body don't you, Pein?" Madara asked coldly.

Pein didn't answer and kept struggling. Madara watched him for a moment and then walked over to Itachi was trembling. Madara looked Itachi over and noticed a hicky on his neck. He said nothing about it but it was proof that someone else that wasn't him had taken him.

"It's been a while since I've seen your naked body." Madara said.

Itachi starred at the ground. Madara didn't speak for a moment. He then punched Itachi across the face, in the gut and then kicked him to the ground.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Pein screamed, his strength boosted up so suddenly and was able to break away from the four pinning him down.

He took two steps closer to Itachi before all five of the men pinned him down. Madara grinned.

"Tanaka, you're in charge of making sure that Pein watches this." Madara said.

One of the five men, identified as Tanaka, nodded and grabbed Pein's hair roughly and forced him to look in Madara's and Itachi's direction.

"Open your legs." Madara ordered.

Itachi, who was already crying, shook his head. Madara was surprised. Never had Itachi said no to him before…well excluding the time when Itachi first became his slave. Madara punched Itachi hard in the face again making him spit out blood.

"Don't disobey me or else I'll take Pein's life." Madara threatened.

Itachi shakily spread his legs revealing to Madara his private area. Madara opened his pants and pulled out his hardening dick. Pein's eyes widened in horror, he tried his best to bring back that sudden boost of adrenaline but his efforts weren't in vein. Madara shoved his cock in Itachi dry making him scream out in pain.

"NO! STOP!" Pein cried, his eyes burning.

Madara smirked and started to move his hands all over Itachi's body as he raped him. Pein begged Madara to stop. He wanted Madara to stop so bad but nothing he said made him reconsider his acts or touched him in anyway. Eventually one of the men kicked Pein and told him:

"Shut it. You're abusing your lungs. Nothing will make him stop."

If Pein were smart he would have stopped, but Pein was blinded by pain and was desperately calling out for anyone's help. His cries were mixed with Itachi's who was screaming for forgiveness and begging for Madara to stop as well.

Soon enough Madara came hard into Itachi. He pulled out of him and then kicked him in the ribs hard. "Anyone wanna go next?" Madara asked closing the zipper of his pants.

One of the men nodded. "Sir?"

Madara smiled. "Knock yourself out Hayashi."

"W-what?" Pein said looking at Madara, his eyes wider than before.

Hayashi let go of Pein and walked over to Itachi who was cowering away. Madara moved over next to Pein where he seated himself comfortably. They watched as Hayashi raped Itachi, when he was done Madara asked if anyone else wanted to fuck him and one of them said yes again. Again they watched Itachi get raped. This repeated itself over and over until all five men had had their way with Itachi.

Madara got up from his comfortable seat and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at Itachi with a cruel smirk and took a picture of him.

"Hayashi." Madara called again. "Hold Itachi up, I want him to see this."

"What? Are you going to rape me now?" Pein spat.

Madara smiled dryly. "Tempting but no." He knelt down next to Pein and looked over at Itachi making sure that he was looking. When he was, Madara pressed his lips against Pein's.

Both Pein's and Itachi's eyes widened.

Madara bit down on Pein's lower lip making him open his mouth and then forced his tongue inside. Pein tried to turn away and end the kiss there but Madara's men wouldn't let him.

All of a sudden they heard Itachi scream.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. "LET HIM GO! STOP IT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Madara smirked and broke the kiss. "My Itachi, who knew you were so jealous?" He teased and pressed his lips against Pein's neck. He bit down on it drawing some blood, he then ran his warm, wet tongue over the bleeding wound he made to clean the blood away. Pein let out an accidental and unwanted mewl from Madara's action. Itachi started to kick and scream some more.

Finally, Madara got bored of the same actions being repeated over and over again. He let go of Pein and told his men to grab Itachi. They obeyed Madara's orders and did as told. Pein jumped up and charged the five men but Madara interfered. He grabbed Pein and pinned him back to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL MADARA !" Pein yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU'D LEAVE HIM WITH ME FOR A WHILE LONGER!"

Madara blinked. He seemed to have gotten back to his I'm-a-five-year-old state. "That's true…Do you want him to stay longer?" Madara asked.

Pein nodded.

"Okay! But I need twenty bucks for bus fair." Madara said.

"Let my hands go and I'll get my wallet." Pein said.

Madara obeyed and sat back on Pein's groin area. This made Pein uncomfortable but he ignored it. He fished in his pocket and pulled out his wallet that was soon snatched out of his hands. Madara pulled out the money needed and gave the wallet back to Pein. He then shifted making Pein moan lightly.

Madara giggled. "Ya know…I might not mind getting fucked by you…" Madara purred and kissed Pein again.

He moved off of the gingered haired man and walked towards the exit of the hotel. His men followed him when he told them to stop.

"Itachi, get on your knees." He ordered.

Itachi knew this order well and obeyed. Madara threw his gun in the air and caught it. He then shot three times, killing the five men. Casually, he walked out. The second the door closed behind him Pein ran into each other's arms. Itachi was crying madly and it didn't seem he could stop at the moment. Pein on the other hand couldn't cry, he felt like he could at any second but it never came. It might be do to the fact that he was so shocked to what he just witnessed.

"I'm sorry Itachi…I'll protect you next time I promise." Pein whispered.

_**End Of Chapter…**_

* * *

**_HAVE A GREAT SUMMER VACATION! SEE YOU IN AUGUST!_**


End file.
